Opposites Attract
by Hartwood
Summary: Popular student, Uchiha Sasuke, gets into one fight that leads to all types of hell. Having to take orchestra-the lowest class on the popularity status-Sasuke meets Haruno, Sakura, the not so popular student. This wasn't supposed to happen-meeting her every damn day, or even getting caught up in her business for that matter. But when two opposites attract, all hell breaks loose.
1. Ditching

_**Hello. **_

_**Here is something I felt like writing about since I was in the mood for a little Sasuke and Sakura moment. **_

_**_**I'm sorry for it being so short. **_**_

_**Please take note that I do not own Naruto.** _

* * *

"Well, Sasuke, this is your fifth fight," Tsunade started, letting out a sigh in the process. "Since giving you detention is having no effect on you, I'll have to give you a more _severe_ punishment," Tsunade continued, her hands swiftly moving over her stack of scattered papers. Sasuke watched her as she picked up piles of paper, looking for one in particular.

Finally setting the stack of papers down, Tsunade picked up a jade colored paper, her golden-amber eyes scanning the writing. She looked back up at him. "Congratulations, Sasuke, you are now in orchestra." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "Would you like to involve your brother?" she asked, her tone sounding taunting.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"As I thought," she said, leaning back in her chair. "Now you will begin today. I know you can play something in that class, so you will be going to every performance and at the end of the year you will be performing a piece. Don't try and ditch that class. If you do great school will be over in no time."

Sasuke stood up from his chair and stormed out of her office. "Good luck." He could hear her say as he walked down the empty hall and towards the front doors.

OoO

Sasuke was _not_ going to join orchestra, nor go to any concert. He was _not_ going to join the lowest class in high school.

This was bull!

Sasuke made his way towards the entrance gate, not looking back to see if Tsunade was following. He passed the gates and stalked his way towards the bus stop. As he waited for the bus to come, his phone chirped. He fished out his cell phone from his pocket and read the caller ID.

Itachi.

Sasuke squeezed the phone in his hand. She brought him into this. She was not going to back down. Sasuke let out a furious sigh, making his way back towards the school, watching as the bus pull up, then drive away.

There goes his freedom.


	2. New Student

_Hello. _

_Here's chapter two._

_It's longer than chapter one, so I'm content with it. _

_I do not own Naruto. _

_Happy reading._

* * *

Sakura sat on the piano bench watching as Jiro stood in the middle of the stage with his violin under his chin and bow on the strings. She turned her attention to Takahashi at the front of the stage, a stick in his hand. He tapped the stick against the stand in front of him. He raised his arms then brought them down.

Sakura started.

Her fingers glided across the keys swiftly as she began to slow her tempo, waiting for Jiro to play. She glanced towards Takahashi, watching as he began to move his arms in a quicker pace. She glanced at her music sheet watching the notes rise and fall. Slowly she began to stop playing as Jiro began to quiet.

Claps were heard from the dark shadows of the audience as Takahashi also clapped. He turned his back towards Sakura and Jiro. "That will be the beginning piece, and that is when the rest of you will join and we will play three other pieces. Jiro will play his own with Sakura performing the last one." He gestured towards Sakura and Jiro. "Now, will the rest of you come up so we could practice? The concert is tomorrow and we need all the practice we can get."

Sakura watched as the other four students come up to the stage and take a seat on the chairs while she stayed on the piano bench. "Okay, let us start off with the next piece—"

The sound of doors bursting open filled Sakura's ears. At the back of the auditorium two black outlines stood still. One—Sakura could instantly tell—was Tsunade. The other was someone she has never seen before. She watched as the two made their way down the aisle and stopped in front of the stage.

"Takahashi," Tsunade started, as he nodded in response, "this is Uchiha, Sasuke, and he will be joining your class."

Sakura stared at the Uchiha. He was tall and masculine. His hair was black with a blue tint—that spiked in the back—and onyx colored eyes. His bangs also hung on both sides of his face that roughly framed his cheeks.

_Uchiha, Sasuke._ Sakura thought for a while.

Sasuke was the popular student in high school, and all the girls obsessed over him. When she walked the halls, almost every girl would talk about how handsome he looked and how his cold attitude just made him more irresistible.

But what was Sasuke doing here?

"Haruno, Sakura," Tsunade said, making Sakura slightly jump.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Come with me." Tsunade began to walk back towards the doors, and Sakura watched her walk away alone. "Now," she called. Sakura immediately stood up and walked towards the steps. She passed Sasuke and followed Tsunade out the doors.

Once the doors closed behind Sakura, Tsunade began to speak. "Sasuke will be in your class, and I trust only you out of all the students in this high school." Sakura nodded. "I want you to keep an eye on him and tell me how he is doing once a month. He will be going to every performance and will be sitting in the very front row. There are times I won't be there, so I want you to tell me if he shows up or not." Sakura nodded again. "Good. Do not tell anyone about this discussion."

Sakura walked back into the auditorium and sat back on the piano bench. "What did she want?" Jiro asked. Sakura looked around the stage to see all of them were watching her. She glanced at Sasuke—who was standing away from the stage—and saw his eyes were somewhere else.

"She asked about tomorrow and wished us luck." They repeated what Sakura said as they looked at each other.

"Okay, okay, settle down, everyone. Practice is over, so let us do wonderful tomorrow," Takahashi said, a smile forming on his lips.

Sakura stood up and bowed just as everyone did and walked off the stage. She made her way down the aisle giving one last glance at Sasuke as he talked to Takahashi.

_I have to be the one to keep an eye on him...Uchiha, Sasuke._ Sakura walked out the double doors.


	3. Welcome to Orchestra

_Hello._

_Chapter three is here!_

_I do not own Naruto._

_Happy reading. _

* * *

"Glad you could come back, Sasuke," Tsunade said, closing the front doors behind Sasuke as he walked down the hallway. Sasuke followed Tsunade down numerous halls before they stopped at a door. Sasuke has never seen this side of the school before, and watching as Tsunade pushed the red metal doors open, light burst through the dark room as Sasuke looked around.

Rows and rows of red seats filled the sides as a stage stood in the middle—instruments and people standing around, eyes glancing at him. "You will be sitting front row at every concert," Tsunade said as she began to walk down the aisle. Sasuke followed behind. "I expect to see you there starting tomorrow."

Sasuke said nothing as they reached the stage. "Takahashi," Tsunade started, as he nodded in response, "this is Uchiha, Sasuke; he will be joining your class." Sasuke watched as all eyes bore into him.

"Haruno, Sakura," Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked up at the crowd of students, looking for the particular student Tsunade called.

"Yes?" A voice asked.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the girl behind the piano. Her hair was short and light pink. Focusing more he noticed her jade colored eyes.

"Come with me." Sasuke could hear Tsunade walk away. Sasuke watched as Pink Hair stare at Tsunade, never moving.

_ Idiot,_ Sasuke thought knowing that if she didn't go, Tsunade would become more indignant.

"Now," Tsunade called.

Pink Hair immediately stood up from behind the piano and walked off the stage, passing Sasuke as she followed Tsunade out the doors.

Sasuke stood with the rest of the group in silence. He stared at the rest of the students. A boy with spiky red hair and grey eyes focused on the violin in his lap.

Sasuke noticed twins. They were both blond and males. One had blue eyes and his twin had red eyes. They sat together whispering to each other.

Behind the twins were two girls; a brunette and a red haired girl. He stared at the girl with red hair a little more closely. She looked like Sasuke's on-again-off-again—right now ex girlfriend, Karin. The matching red hair and eyes; although the hairstyles completely different.

Sasuke heard the door open and light fill the dark room once again. He listened to the footsteps that made its way down the aisle and watched as Pink Hair made her way up the steps and behind the piano once again.

Sasuke watched the red haired boy turn to her.

"What did she want?" he asked.

Pink Hair looked around the stage before her eyes met his. Sasuke kept his gaze away from her jaded ones.

"She asked about tomorrow and wished us luck." Everyone repeated what she said and looked at each other.

_That was a lie,_ Sasuke thought, folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. Practice is over, so let us do wonderful tomorrow," Takahashi said, a small smile forming on his lips. Sasuke watched as they stood up and bowed, walking down the steps and out the door. Sasuke began to follow until Takahashi called after him. Sasuke turned to face him. "I would like to speak to you."

Sasuke took note to his shaggy black hair and light blue eyes that hid behind his glasses. There was a small scar on the side of his neck. Sasuke watched as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"What instrument do you play?" Sasuke motioned to the black piano on the stage. Takahashi smiled. "That's great. If you ever need help, you can ask me or Jiro or Sakura—we're the only ones who can play the piano. It really is great to have you here and I hope you will make many friends in this class."

_Right,_ Sasuke thought, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That is all I have to say. You may go," Takahashi said, grabbing his things from the stage and started towards the double doors.

Sasuke stared at the piano for a minute before he walked out the double doors.


	4. More Than Usual

_Hello._

_Here's chapter four._

_I do not own Naruto._

_Happy reading._

* * *

Sakura walked past the black iron gates of the school with her hands wrapped around the strap of her bag in front of her.

Two girls who were in their second year of high school ran past her. "Hurry, the assembly is starting soon," one said to the other.

Sakura walked through the front doors, making her way down the step and to the shoe lockers. She opened the small door and took out another pair of white shoes and placed them on the floor next to her. Sakura slipped one foot out of her black penny loafers and slipped it into the other. Once she had her penny loafers off, Sakura placed them in the small locker.

The school was somewhat empty as she walked the halls towards the auditorium. When it came to assemblies, everyone came earlier than usual just to see the Judo club show off a little before Tsunade would start.

"Sakura," Takahashi said as he ran up to her.

"Yes, Sensei?" Sakura watched him as he grabbed her bag from her hands and grabbed her arm, dragging her faster to the auditorium.

"Jiro is not here yet and we need you to perform a song so it could attract students to come to the performance tonight." Takahashi opened the double doors and dragged Sakura down the aisle and towards the back of the stage. She could feel the students' eyes watching them.

They were hidden behind the red curtain as Takahashi still held her bag and handed her a violin. "Go out there and perform something." Takahashi pushed Sakura towards the center of the stage.

She stood in the dark; her heart racing for some source of light to appear before her.

And soon enough, the lights above her turned on.

"Haruno, Sakura will be performing a piece for you. Enjoy," a voice called throughout the auditorium.

The curtains opened.

Sakura froze, slowly inhaling and exhaling from her mouth.

"Is she going to play?" Voices were heard from the audience.

Sakura slowly placed the violin under her chin and the bow on the strings.

She began to play.

She started off slow then began to pick up the pace. Although this song was only played for a piano, it sounded just as beautiful on a violin.

Sakura has never loved a song so much as this one, and she has never loved playing music so much until she first heard it many years ago. She closed her eyes and let the music flow from the violin. She slowly stopped playing, opened her eyes, and placed the violin and bow at her sides, bowing towards the audience and walked back behind the curtains.

Claps were heard, as were some shouts.

Sakura handed Takahashi the violin and bow, taking her bag back in her hands. "That was great!" Takahashi smiled. "Now we might have more students coming to tonight's performance."

Sakura's heart never stopped racing as she bowed again and walked off stage and found a seat in the front row. This was the first time Sakura has ever performed in front of the whole school, and the first time the whole school has heard someone from orchestra perform.

OoO

Sakura sat in her seat, her bag in her lap, and took in a deep breath. Finally the assembly was over and school was starting. After Ichi—a blonde haired, blue eyed boy—took attendance and made announcements, Anko walked in.

Anko had light brown eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She always wore a tan overcoat that covered what was hidden under it. Sometimes, when it wasn't closed, Sakura could see a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She also had a dark orange mini-skirt, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain, and a wrist watch. Sakura could also see a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

Sakura stood up, along with the rest of the class and bowed before sitting back down to start class.

Once Anko ended class, she left the room, letting everyone talk amongst themselves as they waited for Asuma to come. Time continued slowly as Asuma left as did every other teacher—Kakashi, Iruka, Guy—to which Sakura had to go outside for physical education—and Kurenai. Finally it was down to the last class, orchestra with Takahashi.

Sakura stood up with the rest of the class, bowed, and walked out of the classroom with everyone else. As the rest of the students went to the art room, Sakura was the only one who went to the auditorium for orchestra.

Today she was going to practice a little more on her music and help set up anything else that is needed to be helped with, just for this one night.

Sakura began to move towards the wall as she watched a class walk down the hallway—most likely making their way towards the gym Sakura assumed. "Did you hear? Sasuke's going to the performance tonight!"

Sakura froze and turned to look at the class that continued to walk down the hall.

"I guess more people will come," she muttered to herself as she continued down the hallway towards orchestra class.


	5. Meeting Your New Enemy

_It's been a while. _

_Here's chapter five._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom with Naruto just as a blonde haired student walked up to the front of the classroom to take attendance.

Sasuke glanced at the front door where students poured in, quickly making their way to their seat. Other students stood behind Sasuke at the back door, waiting for him to move.

Slowly Sasuke made his way towards his seat at the last row—right by the window.

Naruto sat next him.

After the blonde student made his announcements, Anko walked in.

Math slowly ticked by, then science, social studies, Japanese, and soon enough, it was lunch. Sasuke turned his desk to face Naruto just as he did the same.

"Here, Jiraiya made you lunch." Naruto handed Sasuke a black box shaped container. Sasuke opened the lid revealing rice, chopped meat, and cooked vegetables.

It was Bento.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, breaking his chop sticks and picking up a piece of meat before placing it into his mouth. They ate in silence until Naruto began to talk about his oh-so wonderful relationship with a girl from another school.

Eventually lunch ended and it was time for physical education with Guy. After constant running, Sasuke made his way back to class with the rest of the students for English with Kurenai. Class ended too quickly and it was time for Orchestra.

Sasuke walked down the hall with Naruto, passing a group of people who were going outside with Guy.

Two girls stopped in front of him. "Sasuke, is it true that you will be going to tonight's performance?" The small blonde smiled, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, he is. Will you be going to?" Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. The two nodded. "Great. Maybe he'll see you there."

As the two left, Sasuke pushed Naruto's arm from around his neck. He let out a small, irritated, sigh as he and Naruto continued down the hall. He could see from the corner of his eye Naruto staring at him, waiting for him to speak. "I'm not going," Sasuke muttered.

"You know you'll have too. Someone will notice you've gone missing." Sasuke knew Naruto was right, even though he wish he wasn't. If Tsunade didn't show up, someone will have noticed Sasuke was not in the front row. Someone must be watching him. "I'll go with you," he said, patting Sasuke's back once.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

_Better him than no one_, he thought.

If Sasuke was going to have to go, he was not going to go alone. Even if it meant that someone would open their mouths and tell Tsunade. If there was one thing that was on his mind, it would be the girl with pink hair and jade colored eyes.

What exactly did Tsunade tell her?

_Pink Hair must be the one who will keep her eyes on me. If I show up or not_, Sasuke thought.

Sasuke found his new enemy. "Let the games begin, Pink Hair," Sasuke quietly muttered.


	6. Thirty Minutes

_Hello._

_Here's chapter 6_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura bowed one last time at the audience as they continued to clap. She had never seen so many people show up to a performance in her entire life.

If this was how many people came when only some bought the rumor of Sasuke coming to a performance, she wondered how many people would show up when they all believed it.

Sakura looked around the back of the auditorium for Tsunade. When she finally found her, standing next to Kakashi and Kurenai, Sakura stared at the front row looking for Sasuke. He sat next to Naruto, a boy with blue eyes and blond, spiky, hair; with three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks.

As the curtains began to close, Sasuke's eyes met hers, making her heart beat faster.

Everything went dark.

Sakura froze, fear taking over her. She did nothing. She did not move and she did not speak. Sakura waited for the lights to turn back on, just as they always did, thirteen seconds after the curtains closed.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Just as Sakura predicted, the lights turned on. She felt herself relax as she turned towards her classmates, who waited at the side of the stage. Once she met with them, they all smiled and told her how great she did and that the audience looked like they fell into a trance with her last song.

Sakura just gave a small smile as they continued to talk.

As Sakura and her classmates walked towards the exit, Sakura heard them talking about going to get some ramen to celebrate. "What do you say, Sakura?" Kenta, a tall blonde with blue eyes asked.

Sakura looked up at the sun. It was getting dark soon and Sakura didn't like being out in the dark. If she was correct, it took five minutes to get to the bus stop, twenty minutes to get to the bus stop closest to her house and another five minutes to get to her house. All together it would take thirty minutes to get home.

The sun was only giving her twenty five.

"No, I have to get home," she said, pointing towards the gates. They nodded, waving goodbye as she walked towards the gates and towards the bus stop. She waited, with a couple of other students from her school, for the bus to come. From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see two figures coming towards her.

Without making herself noticeable, she turned her head slightly to see the figures more clearly. Once she saw Naruto and Sasuke coming her way, she instantly hid behind the group of people. She watched them as they stood on the other side of the group, talking amongst one another about something she couldn't hear.

After a minute or so, the bus pulled up in front of her.

Sakura instantly took that opportunity to be the first to enter the bus, grabbing a ticket at the entrance of the bus. There were not a lot of people on the bus as she looked for a seat that could cover her. Though Sakura didn't know Sasuke well enough, she knew he would sit in the back, so taking the front seat would be the best option.

Sitting right behind the bus driver, Sakura bent down to tie her non-existent lace.

Slowly bringing herself back up, Sakura noticed only Sasuke getting on the bus to take a ticket and sit on the opposite side of her. Sakura mentally hit herself on the forehead. Looking outside the window, Naruto stood next to the bus stop sign talking to a girl Sakura didn't have time to look at as the bus lurched forward.

She felt slightly frightened sitting on the same bus as Sasuke. Although the bus had witnesses, she felt as though he could snap her like a twig in a second.

Sakura made no attempt to glance at him or speak. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and eyes out the window.

The twenty minutes dragged on slowly making Sakura eager to stop the sun from disappearing and to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. Finally, the voice box spoke its next stop. Sakura pushed the red button next to her, looking up at the chart where her fare is displayed. Once the bus stopped, Sakura placed three hundred yen into a small hole along with her ticket and got off the bus.

As she watched the bus disappear, Sakura ran home, never looking behind her.


	7. Lost In the Song

_Here is chapter seven._

_I hope you enjoy today's chapter._

* * *

Sasuke waited for what seemed forever for the lights to dim and the bright light hit the curtains. The loud speaker came on thanking them for coming and the continuous words of what they always tell you when you come and see a show. The room was filled with clapping as the curtains drew back, revealing Pink Hair on the piano and the boy with red hair standing in the middle of the stage with a violin in his hands. He noticed that Takahashi wasn't anywhere on the stage. Could they be that great that they don't need an instructor?

The room quieted down as Pink Hair began to play. The beginning was a slow pace as she began to quiet down and the boy with red hair began to play. The song had a great rhythm to it as the two played, never looking at their music sheet. The song never rushed itself and played as though it were meant to be a sad song. Soon the song was coming to an end. Sasuke watched as Pink Hair stood up and bowed before the curtains closed again.

The loud speaker came on giving the two names—Sasuke only taking note to Jiro—and the name of the song "You Raise Me Up" by a man who was not from his country.

Several minutes later the curtains opened again, revealing everyone sitting in chairs with a Cello in front of them. The twins started playing a slow and quiet sound while Pink Hair slowly came in, hitting each string with her finger.

They stopped.

Within seconds, they started again, but they played faster. This song wasn't like the last one. This song sounded malicious as they played. Sasuke watched in amusement as they moved their hands with such speed that even he couldn't keep up with. The song was so great, so fast, and so different that when it ended, he didn't realize that everyone was clapping.

The curtains closed again, the loud speaker telling the audience the name, Sasuke understanding the first part but not the person who prepared it.

"Inquisition Symphony" with some foreign name.

They continued on, Pink Hair mainly on the piano, Jiro and look-a-like Karin on the violin, cello, or any other instrument with the rest of the class. The song was slightly catching his attention but not fully. It wasn't until the curtains opened again and there was a group of people behind his classmates. They wore long white robes that touched the floor. His classmates placed their violins under their chins and they began to play. The song instantly started off with a beat the made Sasuke feel motivated for nothing. Drums were being played and the group of people began to sing in unison.

They stopped. Within seconds they started again. The singing group began to clap and stop their feet to the beat of the song. The song ended with such a great impact that even Sasuke himself clapped. The loud speaker gave the name of the piece "300 Violin Orchestra" and a foreign name.

Sasuke counted. He was ready to just stand up and leave this stupid performance. Sasuke really didn't want to be here and listen to another person play something _so_ boring and annoying to him. Just as he was ready to turn to Naruto and disappear from Tsunade's eyes, the curtains opened revealing Pink Hair. Sasuke had a little curiosity as to what she was going to play, but not enough to stick around and listen. Once he stood up, the music began to play, making Sasuke stop in his tracks.

Sasuke knew this song.

The way the piano played the rhythm to it.

When he was little, his mother taught him how to play this song because it was her favorite. Sasuke was dedicated to playing it, but shortly after, he didn't have the heart to play anymore. Sasuke closed his eyes. He could see the river, the stream moving slowly. He could see the plain field all around it, the sun hitting the river giving off a bright glow to it. The warmth the sun gave and the slight, cool, breeze the wind blew.

The song he knew, the song he loved. All of it, every single note, made Sasuke want to see his mother one last time.

To play the song that lost his mother in that horrible death.

* * *

_You Raise Me Up: Josh Groban  
Inquisition Symphony: Apocalyptica  
300 Violin Orchestra: Jimmy T_


	8. Locked In

_Here's chapter eight._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Sakura made her way down the halls avoiding everyone that walked the opposite way.

After the concert ended, everyone heard the rumors of Sasuke attending the performance, and now they'll all want to go. Sakura wasn't sure how she felt now that they all knew about it. She's happy and all, but she was also scared.

Their eyes boring into her very core; glaring at her with such intent that she felt they could kill her with just their eyes. She remembered their red eyes staring at her with the intent to kill, and their red hair that was as bright as the burning sun hurting her eyes. It was all too frightening.

Sakura froze in her spot. She shook her head, ridding of her thoughts. Thinking of Karin was not helping her at all. How Karin ever entered her thoughts was something beyond her.

As though it were on cue, Karin's laugh echoed the halls, making Sakura's body go stiff. Her eyes instantly scanned the hall, looking for a particular red haired girl. Once Karin was in Sakura's sight, she instantly turned the corner, hiding from her. Sakura could feel her body tremble from fear as she thought of a way to get to orchestra class without running into Karin.

Was there even a different way to get to class? No, of course there wasn't, there never was.

"Hey there, Sakura." Chills were sent through Sakura's body as Karin's voice filled her ears. "What are you doing here?" Sakura's mouth felt dry, as though it wasn't going to open anymore. She felt a grip on her arm and was tugged, forced to face Karin and her "posy" Izumi and Hitomi.

Karin had a grin on her face that made her look like a psychotic clown ready to rip your eyes out. "Why don't we take a walk," Karin said, dragging Sakura down the hall.

Sakura knew where she was going; she knew what was going to happen before it even started.

The closet.

The closet with no windows, and that locked from the outside. The closet that stood in complete darkness.

The closet that scared Sakura the most.

The only closet that was separated from everyone that walked the halls and roamed the school.

Karin hauled Sakura down the empty hall and opened the door to the dark closet. Sakura couldn't see anything as Karin thrust her inside. "Have fun," Karin said, closing the door behind Sakura. Once she heard the click of the lock, Sakura instantly turned around, her hands feeling for the door.

"No, please no." Sakura's fist pounded on the door, hoping that someone—anyone—would hear her and open the door. But, she knew there was no chance that anyone would hear her. No one would come to her rescue until later at night when security would check the school one last time before he left. She didn't want to give up hope—she didn't want to sit here in the dark, alone, and wait for someone to come. She wanted to get out now. She wanted to go home.

Sakura felt hot tears fall down her cheek as she slowly slid to the floor, cradling her knees in her arms. She tried hard not to sob, but she knew she couldn't hold it in, she never could.

Sakura woke to murmured voices outside the closet door. She could hear one agree to meet the other outside the schools gate while the other went to go meet someone. She got to her feet, feeling for the door and began to hit her fists against the door, calling for help. "Please! Can you hear me?" she called. She continued to call, even when she thought the person left, never hearing her call for them. Just as she is about to give up, fall to her knees, and cry, the door opened. Sakura staggered back, her heart pounding, hands sweating, staring at her savior.

Just when she thought she was okay and free, she stared right into those onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He stared at her with no expression displayed on his face, his lips in a straight line; never smiling or frowning. Immediately Sakura ran out the door, never thanking Sasuke for opening the door. If there was one other person she would be afraid of, it would be Sasuke Uchiha.

Mr. Popular who dated Karin.


	9. Locked Doors

_It's been a while, has it not?_

_Certain questions I think you may have will be answered below._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Ever since Pink Hair played the song during the performance, Sasuke has been having nightmares at night of his mother. He would wake up panting and when the nightmare became too much for him to bear, he would scream in the middle of the night. His brother never came in to check on him—not that it mattered to Sasuke.

He would go to school exhausted and frustrated that—thanks to her—he began to have these nightmares every night. The only way for him to take out his frustration would be during physical training with Guy after lunch.

Now as Sasuke sat in his chair, he waited for Kurenai to walk in and begin class as everyone around him began to talk. After several minutes passed, Kurenai strode in; her long, black untamed-hair was put back into a bun, strands of her hair sticking out. She wore what she would always wear when she came to class—a suit with a pencil skirt that stopped to her knees.

As everyone began to quiet down, Kurenai placed her bag down on her desk and turned to her students.

"Let us begin," she said.

OoO

After the bell rang and everyone left the room, Sasuke closed the doors, leaving just him and Kurenai in the room. "Sasuke, I don't know what you intend to do, but you need to stop."

Sasuke turned to her, watching her as she collected her belongings. "I don't understand why you won't let it happen. You know how I feel for you, and I know how you feel for me."

She sighed. "I have no feelings for you Sasuke, and you know exactly why this cannot happen. I am your teacher and you are my student. It's against the rules." Sasuke closed in on her, leaving her pressed against the wall. "Sasuke, you need to leave, now—" Sasuke pressed his lips against hers.

Sasuke knew Kurenai couldn't last much longer before she gave in. That's how she was. And just as he predicted, Kurenai stopped pushing him away. Sasuke deepened the kiss, his tongue glazing the bottom of her lip. She let out a small gasp before Sasuke slid his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth just like it always did when he locked her inside a room alone with him.

The bell rang, telling Sasuke he needed to leave. The last time he ignored the bell, they were almost caught by students when they couldn't find Kurenai. Sasuke stopped kissing her, taking a step back and walked out of the room, leaving a breathless Kurenai alone.

OoO

Sasuke walked into the classroom, watching as everyone seized different instruments and sat in a chair that circled a stand in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Sasuke, welcome." Sasuke turned to face Takahashi. "You may sit and watch if you like—or you can join us and grab in instrument," he declared, walking towards his stand.

Sasuke stared at the line of instruments, debating on whether to grab something or not. Sasuke knew how to play other instruments, but didn't want to join the group of failures. So he just sat in the corner of the room and watched as the rest of them talk and play.

There was something that Sasuke noticed as the day went on—it took a while, but he noticed. Pink Hair wasn't here.

Sasuke scanned the room.

Nope.

She wasn't even in the room. Could she have missed today? Was she even like that? Not that it troubled Sasuke or anything, he was just curious. One thing that was uncanny was that no one mentioned that she was missing. Sasuke ignored that thought, also and decided to message Naruto.

After the bell rang, Sasuke walked down the hall and waited for Naruto at his locker. "Sasuke," Karin's voice filled his ears. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh. "Why haven't you answered my calls?" she asked.

"I don't have a reason to answer your calls anymore, Karin, we're done, remember?"

"But," she started, running her hand over his chest. "We're both crazy for each other." Crazy for each other? The only reason Sasuke ever went out with her was because she was the only one who gave him what he wanted when all the other girls were too frightened to even try. Karin was just another pawn in his game. Thankfully when Naruto was in Sasuke's sight, Sasuke ignored Karin and walked towards Naruto. "Sasuke," Karin called after him, but in the end, she was ignored.

"Hey," Naruto said, walking along side Sasuke down the hall. "Are you still coming over?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you there. I got to go and see Tsunade." Naruto waved goodbye and walked towards Tsunade's office. Sasuke walked down the empty hall, making his way towards the front doors of the school.

As he walked down the hall, he heard a cry for help and faint pounding noises. Sasuke stopped and listened. Listening for the faint noise that came from down the hall.

"Please! Can you hear me?" It was a girl. Sasuke slowly made his way down the hall and towards the pleading cry. As he got closer, the noises became louder until he stood in front of a door. He stared at the door for a while. There was no key lock to the door, just the click of a button. Sasuke's hand wrapped around the doorknob, opening the door.

He watched as Pink Hair staggered back, staring at him with red, shocked, eyes. Sasuke was shocked himself, but maintained his expressionless face. He watched her as she ran out the door. Does she hide in closets when she doesn't want to go to class? No, or else she wouldn't be calling for help from an outside locked door.

* * *

_Yes Sasuke has a crush on Kurenai. There won't be any reasons as to why he does, it's just when he saw her walking around school during his first years of high school, he fell for her. That's it. _

_Kurenai is not a flaunty woman, she's just trying hard to resist Sasuke when she's in a weak state. She likes another co-worker (Asuma), but he's 'eh' with her right now. Don't bash on her too much. _

_Sasuke is not a virgin...that should be pretty obvious. _

_Other questions may be in future chapters, but please do not hesitate to ask just in case._


	10. Helping Out

_Here is chapter ten._

_Hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura sat in her desk, her chin resting in her palms. Ever since Sasuke opened the closet door for her, she was too nervous to even thank him—let alone look at him. She knew she had to thank him sometime, it would be ill-mannered not to.

She let out a small sigh. Today would have to be the day. She couldn't ignore him for the rest of her life. He had class with her for the rest of the year—there was no way in getting out of it.

"Sakura," Kurenai said. Sakura looked up at her. "Can you please read the next sentence?" she asked in English.

Sakura stared down at the book in front of her, scanning the foreign words in front of her. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." If there was one thing that Sakura was glad to be, that would be smart. English in Konoha was something everyone had to learn in order to graduate. To Sakura, English was a simple language that came fluently to her when she first started high school; it was not as hard as everyone said it would be. And as always, Kurenai would thank her and continue giving lectures to the rest of the class; never bothering Sakura again.

The bell rang, stopping Kurenai in the middle of her sentence completely. Sakura stood up with the rest of the class, bowed, and walked out of the room. As she made her way towards orchestra class, Sakura tried extra hard not to run into Karin again. With the gods on her side, Sakura never ran into Karin as she walked into class, grabbing a violin from the display box and sat in a chair that circled Takahashi's stand.

As class started, Sakura noticed that Sasuke sat in the corner, away from the group. After Takahashi said hello to his class, he stood in front of his stand, looking around him. "Jiro, Ken, and Kenta will be in one group. Suzu and Yuu will be in another; and Sakura, you will be with Sasuke." Sakura's heart stopped completely. Partners with Sasuke Uchiha? Why were the gods being mean to her? "You will be practicing new music for the rest of this week. Sakura you will be helping Sasuke with the piano," Takahashi ordered, taking his seat behind his desk at the corner of the room.

Sakura watched as everyone stood up and went to their partners, going in different directions. Slowly, Sakura stood from her seat and made her way towards Sasuke. He said nothing as he stood up and walked over to the piano, taking a seat on the bench. Sakura watched him with confusion as he stared at the keys. When he looked up at her, she slightly flinched at his expressionless stare. "Are you going to sit down, or not?" he asked, his tone bare.

Sakura stared at the space next to him, afraid to sit next to him and have him yell at her. So instead of sitting, she asked, "W-where?" Sasuke made an impatient grunt, pointing at the space next to him.

Slowly, Sakura made her way towards Sasuke and sat next to him, trying desperately hard not to touch him. Sakura had to be his partner for the rest of the week, she had to at least be brave and talk to him. "Do you know how to read music?" she asked, taking the sheet of music from the stand on the piano.

"Enough to play bits and pieces," he said, pressing his finger on a key, giving the piano a chime.

Sakura nodded. "Start playing what you know and I'll help you with whatever you don't know—please." Sakura looked away from him, her face slightly flushed. She felt Sasuke take the paper from her hands and place it back on its stand. Within seconds, Sasuke was playing. He didn't sound bad, but he needed practice.

As time went by, Sakura helped him with the notes he messed up on, keys he missed, and which finger was supposed to go where. "Yeah, you're getting it." Sakura watched his fingers slowly make its way over the keys, his fingers slightly pressing on it.

Once Sasuke ended the song, they sat in silence before Sakura finally broke it. "Uh, tomorrow we'll go over some more music. Is there anything else you play besides the piano?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, we'll go over that tomorrow, also, and…" she trailed off. She couldn't do it again, she had to say it. "And thank you for opening the door. I didn't know how long I would be in there." The bell rang, giving Sakura a sign of relief. She stood up, walking away from Sasuke, and walked out the door.

After dusting off the chalk on the erasers since it was her turn to do them, Sakura stood next to the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. From the corner of her eye she could see the bus coming and also a pair of students. As she slightly turned her head more, she could see Sasuke and Naruto coming her way. Her heart began to beat rapidly as they got closer and closer to her.

Once the bus pulled up, Sakura instantly went inside, took a ticket and sat in the front again. She quietly watched as Sasuke and Naruto take a ticket and make their way towards the back. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

The bus ride was shorter than last time—maybe because Sasuke wasn't sitting next to her.

As the announcer said its next destination, Sakura pressed the red button, looked up at the display board, got off the bus putting the specific amount and her ticket into the hole. She walked down the sidewalk, watching as the bus drive away. For some reason, she felt uneasy as the bus drove away. As she picked up her pace, she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist, turning her around. She was facing Sasuke Uchiha, his friend, Naruto, standing farther away from them.

"You shouldn't leave without getting a response back," he said. Sakura quietly apologized, begging in her mind for him to let her go. "You're welcome," he said, loosening his grip on her wrist. She stared at him in confusion. "You're welcome for opening the door." He let her go and walked away. Sakura watched him disappear, her face flushed.

Maybe Sasuke has a soft side…or not.


	11. Feeling Edgy

_It's been a while, once again._

_Here is chapter eleven._

_I do not own Naruto_

* * *

"You shouldn't leave without getting a response back," Sasuke said to Pink Hair. She gave a quiet apology which made Sasuke loosen his grip on her wrist. "You're welcome," he said watching her as she stared back in confusion. "You're welcome for opening the door." He let her go and walked away, making his way towards Naruto.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards his house.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. He could hear Naruto let out a defeated sigh, knowing he couldn't win against Sasuke.

Who knew that Pink Hair lived around his house? "How long have you've known Pink Hair?" he asked, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Who?" Naruto asked, his voice in much confusion.

"Pink Hair—the girl I was just talking to." Sasuke said heatedly.

"You mean Sakura? Sasuke—she has gone to the same school as us since we were eight. She has the same class as us." Sasuke stared at Naruto.

Pink Hair has the same classes has Sasuke and Naruto? He would have noticed her if she did—well, probably not since Sasuke barely pays attention in class—let alone the students.

Well when Sasuke has to go back to school, he'll have to look around the classroom for her.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. There she is. Right across the room, sitting there, elbows bent up, chin resting on palms.

Sasuke stared at her with such intent that his eyes would burn from not blinking. How could he not have noticed her sitting on the other side of the room? How could he have not noticed her during physical education? Who else did Sasuke have class with? Everyone else looked the same, but she was the one person he never noticed.

That wasn't fair.

After class ended, and it was time for Sasuke to go to orchestra, he followed her—he kept his distance of course.

No one wants to look like a stalker at school, especially Sasuke.

She walked alone as they made their way towards class; she never said hello to anyone and never did anything that was _normal._

She stopped forcing Sasuke to stop is his tracks, too.

He watched her as her body go completely still, her hands trembling, head turning side to side.

What was she doing?

As he watched her, he could hear Karin's laugh fill his ears, his body going still, also. Up ahead. Karin was coming his way and pretty fast, too.

Sasuke looked back at Pink Hair, her attention straight ahead, body trembling.

Was she scared of Karin?

It was understandable, though, to be scared of Karin; Sasuke would never admit to it, but he was scared of Karin once, too. Every girl was scared of Karin; she just had that look that could scare anyone.

As she got closer, Sasuke didn't have much of an option anymore. Sasuke continued down the hall, grabbing Pink Hair's wrist, and turned down a different hall.

Sasuke walked faster, pulling Pink Hair along with him. Exactly why he chose this hallway was beyond him. He knew Karin's hideout when the rest of her class went to physical training; he knew she walked down this hallway. Now he wish he hadn't of followed her at all.

Up ahead Sasuke could see a dark corner. No one could see the corner—thanks to the windowless wall and dead light bulb. He would have to hide her in the corner and cover up any color that wasn't black.

Every girl wore the same thing. White, short sleeved, blouse with a red tie around their necks; red, mid-thigh, skirt with knee length white socks. Plus her pink hair stands out…a lot.

For the guys, their clothes were all black except for the red buttoned up shirt under their black jacket. That's it. Sasuke turned into the dark corner, pushing Sakura against the wall. Sasuke pushed himself up against her, covering her mouth with his hand.

They stood in silence, listening to Karin and her friends laugh and talk about unimportant things to each other as they walked down the hall, leaving Sasuke and Pink Hair alone. After a minute of silence, Sasuke removed his hand from her lips, taking a step back. She didn't say anything to him as they stood there in the dark shadow. He could see the outline of her body, her pink hair that could be seen in the shadows, and white blouse.

They said nothing for a minute longer until she thanked him and walked away. He watched her walk away, feeling his heart beat different than usual. Her slim body, smooth legs, soft, pink, lips— "There you are Sasuke," Karin said from behind him. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Sasuke turned around to her smiling face. Right now, Sasuke didn't care that they weren't together anymore. Right now, he needed a female. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the closest bathroom, closet, or empty room he could find.

There was something about Pink Hair that made him feel edgy.

* * *

_It's up to you on what you want to think, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious on what Sasuke is going to do..._

_Next chapter will be on Sakura. _

_Thank you for reading. _


	12. Never in a Million Years

_Here is chapter twelve. _

_Hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Ever since the incident with Sasuke at the bus stop Sakura has made no attempt to talk to him. But, with the gods against her, she would have to talk to him when she had to go to orchestra class. And now, as she sat in her desk, listening to Kurenai talk with her chin resting on her palms, she was afraid to walk to class.

How long has he lived near her house?

Does he live around there—or is he just there to visit Naruto? Hopefully it's Naruto.

The bell rang causing the pink haired teen to jump in her seat. She grabbed her bag, stood up with the rest of her class, bowed, and walked out of the room. The halls were empty most of the time; the only occasion the halls were full was when her classmates went to art class and a different class went to Guy for physical education. But right now, the halls were empty.

Sakura didn't have to rush like she always did, today, she can just walk peacefully. And so she did.

Sakura felt calm as she walked down the hall, no loud students, and no rushing feet.

Today was a pretty good day—minus the whole Sasuke thing—but a pretty good day. That is, until Karin came into view, making Sakura stop completely.

There is always someone against her in this world. Always.

Sakura felt her body tremble, eyes scanning for somewhere to hide. Where is she going to hide? Sakura felt a grip on her wrist, pulling her down a different hallway.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was holding her wrist, dragging her away. Where is he taking her? Sakura's heart began to beat rapidly. When she looked back, she could see Karin walking the same hall as them, her eyes closed as she laughed.

Within seconds Sakura felt herself being jerked to the side. She was pushed against the wall, surrounded by dark. Her body tensed. She shut her eyes, feeling Sasuke cover her mouth with his hand and his body pressed up against hers. Her heart beat faster each second she felt his body's warmth against hers.

Sakura could hear Karin walk by, laughing about something she couldn't make out. Once she was gone, they stayed in their position for a while until Sasuke moved his hand and body away. Sakura wondered if Sasuke could hear her heart beat—since it was beating so loudly.

Why does everything happen to her?

She needed to leave. She couldn't be this close to Sasuke and in the dark. "Thank you," she said, her hands feeling the wall until she found the corner—opening her eyes and walked away.

Sakura sat alone on the piano bench, every now and then glancing up at the door.

Where was Sasuke?

Sakura let out a small sigh, her index finger pressing a key, bringing the piano to life. She thought about playing her favorite song by her favorite composer—since Sasuke wasn't coming to class today, but decided to play something different.

She remembered a year ago she walked into the clothing store and heard a beautiful song that made her stop and listen. A lot of the times, many stores would play foreign songs, and to Sakura's knowledge, the song she could faintly remember was also sung in a foreign language.

Sakura placed her fingers over the keys and began to pay. She was glad she could learn music pretty fast and wouldn't have to use music sheets—or she would have to sit all day and wait for Sasuke. She remembers that day very well. Walking into the store, looking for something to wear for a performance—just to stop and listen to the song that played all around her. It was as though she was in a trance when she heard that song.

When she finally stopped playing, she looked up to see Sasuke walking in. She watched him make his way towards her, his expression always the same. When he stood next to her, Sakura slid over so Sasuke could sit, her eyes glued to the piano. "What's next?" he asked her.

"Uh." She thought for a second about her practice with him yesterday. "Well, we can start with reading music notes. I'll teach you what the Treble notes and Bass notes are—Sharps and Flats." Sasuke stared at her for a second then nodded in agreement. Sakura stood up and walked towards her chair, grabbing her notebook and pencil and walked back. When she sat next to him again, she drew horizontal lines, drawing music notes on them. "Okay, the scale always starts with C. Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, this is how you figure out the letter names. C is Do, D is Re—and so on. But it only goes up to G before it starts over and ends with C; for example: C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C." Sakura taught Sasuke everything he needed to know—and to her surprise, he learned quickly.

When she was done teaching him, she gave him something to play and in one try, he got it all right. After Sasuke finished a song, Sakura smiled, telling him he did great, and stood up from the piano bench. "Let's see what else you can play." Sasuke stood from the bench and followed her to the display of instruments. "Pick anything you can play." Sakura watched him as he grabbed a violin. Who knew the great Sasuke Uchiha could play musical instruments.

Sakura always thought he based himself off of his looks.

As they made their way towards the corner of the room, Sakura watched Sasuke as he placed the violin under his chin and the bow on the strings. When he played—to Sakura—it was like watching him transform into someone that was so amazing—so fantastic—that she could feel her heart beat rapidly.

When the bell rang, Sakura came back to reality. She told Sasuke that he did great, watched him put the violin back in its place, said goodbye to him, and walked out of the room.

Why, why was she falling for him? Why? She can't fall for him.

Nope.

Never.

Never in her entire lifetime will she fall for Sasuke Uchiha.

Never in a million years.

* * *

_The song Sakura played was "The Scientist" by ColdPlay._

_Chapter thirteen will be posted...someday._


	13. Curiosity Killed A Cat

_I'm late...again._

_Here is chapter something-I can't remember._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke must be dim-witted, he must be. Why would Sasuke have these uncanny feelings for some pink haired weirdo who never talked—unless it was about music or something he really didn't care for? He must be going mad—he must stay away from her. And yet, Sasuke keeps finding himself looking at her—or next to her.

Yup, he's gone mad.

The only person he would ever stare at is Kurenai—that's it. Maybe right now would be a good time to visit Kurenai.

Sasuke knew where Kurenai would be when school ended, and he knew where to keep her locked in, leaving the two alone. Sasuke walked down the hall and towards the empty classroom where Kurenai would relax when other teachers would try and find her. As he got closer, he glanced around to make sure that no one else was around before he walked in. Once he opened the door and slammed it shut, Sasuke walked up to the shocked Kurenai, grabbed her by her wrist and shoved her in the supply closet that this room only had. He locked themselves in the room, letting his eyes adjust in the dark before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Sasuke knew what Karin could do when they were together—now he is dedicated to knowing what Kurenai could do. Sasuke slid his hand up her shirt, feeling her smooth stomach, while his other hand ran its fingers through her hair. Sasuke moved away from her lips and began to kiss her neck. "Sasuke, you—you need to s-stop."

"Shut up," he murmured, unbuttoning his jacket, then shirt. "Just shut up."

OoO

Well Kurenai and Karin were completely different. Karin knew what she was doing—Kurenai, not so much. For a woman who is a lot older than Sasuke, you'd think she would have some experience—but no. Kurenai didn't know where to put her hands—let alone her legs. And if Sasuke knew one thing, it would be that he should have done that a long time ago. After Sasuke told her to shut up, Kurenai didn't stop him for anything—in fact; she tried and helped out a little.

Now as Sasuke walks down the halls of the school, he's not really in the mood to go home just yet. He would every now and then look out the windows to watch all the students get together for the after school club. People have asked him to join their club, but Sasuke wasn't a clubby person. Baseball, Judo, Kendo, Tennis…no, not a sports person either. He doesn't know why he doesn't like sports—Itachi was in Judo when he was in high school—so were his parents. But, apparently, love for sports missed Sasuke.

Sasuke continued down the hall watching as other students dusted off the erasers, clean bathrooms, and everything else. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket looking out the window one last time before deciding to go home. He stopped completely staring at the girl with pink hair. She looked around her on the ground, walking barefoot on the grass. What was she doing? Sasuke continued to watch her as she walked everywhere, still looking at the ground. After several minutes of looking, Pink Hair began to walk back towards the school.

Sasuke was curious as to what she was doing and why she was barefoot. Maybe following her was the best solution. But as he started making his way towards the entrance of the school—two floors below—he remembered what his mother used to tell him.

Curiosity killed a cat.

But, knowing himself, Sasuke would follow anyway.

Just as Sasuke made it to the entrance, he could see Pink Hair walking down the hall away from the school doors. Sasuke quietly followed, keeping himself hidden from her and his distance. He watched her as she looked through every room, under every desk, behind every object. And soon enough, everyone had gone home and it was getting late. Why is she still here? What is she looking for? Why isn't _he_ going home?

He watched her glance out the window and stop in her tracks. He watched her as she walked closer to the window, cupping her eyes, and looked outside. She let out a sigh, resting her head against the window for a while before she continued down the hall. Sasuke silently followed her back down to the main floor and out the doors to the back of the school. Sasuke stayed in the shadows as he watched Pink Hair walk to the edge of the pool, a stick in her hand. No, a pool net.

She went to the edge of the pool on her knees, the net reaching for her shoes. Why are her shoes in the pool? She collected her shoes, setting the net on the ground, and dumped the water out of her shoes. After placing the net back in its spot and walking back towards the school doors, she walked out the gates of the school, Sasuke still following. The bus was not going to come this late, so how was she going to get home? He followed her halfway to the bus stop where they get off when she stopped. He gazed off into the distance where he saw a group of guys standing together, laughing. He didn't like her, but he knew what an actual man would do. Sasuke stood next to her, placing his hand on her back.  
"Going home right now is a bad idea." He turned her around, walking towards his house that wasn't far from here.

OoO

Sasuke walked back to the living room where he left Pink Hair alone for five minutes to check the house for Itachi. Although Sasuke didn't see his car outside, Sasuke still had to make sure—since girls were forbidden in the house without him being present. Understandable of course, since Itachi knew Sasuke wasn't a virgin anymore.

As he walked into the living room he noticed her head slight bobbing, eyes closed, as she sat on the sofa. She fell asleep.

Sasuke thought about just giving her a blanket and leaving her there—but Itachi would see her. Sasuke stood there in thought, thinking of where to put her. There was only one option. His bedroom. If Sasuke placed her in his room, he would have to sleep on the sofa. If Itachi found him on the sofa, he knew someone was in his room. Sasuke would have to sleep with her and wait for Itachi to go back to work in the morning so he could kick her out of his house.

Sasuke walked up to the sleeping girl, wrapping her arm around his neck and placed his hand around her waist and the other under her legs, lifting her up from the sofa. He stilled himself as she nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck. When she stopped moving, Sasuke made his way down the hall and towards his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, watching her as she turned to her side, her skirt going up to mid-thigh and her shirt slightly revealing her stomach.

Her skin looked smoothed and soft to the touch. Sasuke slowly moved his hand towards her stomach, stopping inches from her body. He was not a pervert—let alone a pervert to someone like her. Sasuke reached over her grabbing the covers that were behind her, careful not to touch her—but she moved her skin brushing against his hand. He was right; her skin is soft and smooth to the touch. Once she stopped moving, Sasuke covered her with the blanket.

It took Sasuke a while to lock his door and go to sleep with Pink Hair next to him, but he finally drifted into the abyss. When he woke up the next morning, he noticed that Pink Hair was still asleep, facing him. He turned his body towards her, his arm propped up on the pillow and head resting in his palm. He brushed strands of hair away from her face. He watched her for a minute, watched her sleep so peacefully. And just when he was about to wake her, Pink Hair moved towards him, her face buried in his chest. His body froze, not touching her as she laid there next to him. Slowly his hand went towards her cheek, slightly brushing it before he grabbed it and squeezed hard.

* * *

_Yes..._

_Sasuke did the unthinkable with Kurenai. _

_I'm sorry...?_


	14. Strangers Bedroom

_I'm super early this time. Cool._

_So thanks for the reviews and all the loving stuff. I appreciate the love._

_Mainly all questions you may have will probably be in later chapters. Others that are really good ideas—I apologize if they do not end up in the story. I'm only one person._

_This is a story that I want to have a more realistic view rather than falling fairies and all the cute stuff. This is a story where the couple never seems to have a break when together. A story that deals with real tragedies and everyday problems; a story where two opposites fall for each other but never seem to love in peace. _

_A freaking story I want to happen with me—minus all the tragedy crap…just saying. _

_I do not own Naruto. _

* * *

Sakura stared at the empty locker. Why? Why? Why? Why would someone take her shoes?

No. There is a reason why. Karin is the reason why.

This isn't the first time she did something like this. It happened in middle school and on her first day of high school—now her last. The question is: Where did she hide it? Sakura looked everywhere. Every room, every bathroom, everything that could move, and still nothing. Now as she stood at the doors that lead outside, Sakura thought of where it could be. She took off her white, inside, shoes and placed them on the ground, walking outside on the hard concrete.

She looked everywhere possible. Even outside she could not find them. She stood by a tall oak tree, checking behind the bushes in front of her. Nothing. Nothing anywhere. She would have to check inside again to see if she missed a door or a desk.

Sakura walked back to the school building, slipping on her shoes as she walked the hall, checking every room once again.

Sakura wanted to cry. She checked _everywhere_ for her shoes—and still nothing. Maybe if she looked out the window, she could find her shoes on pole or on the roof or something. She walked up to a window—cupping her eyes and looked out. They were not on the ground, or the roof, or on a pole—but in the pool. Yup. They floated in the middle of the square hole, being soaked with water. Sakura let out a wretched sigh, making her way towards the doors once again.

She stood at the edge of the pool—net in hand. She got to her knees, extending the net to pick up her black loafers. After three miserable tries, Sakura finally picked up her shoes. She set the net down on the ground and dumped the water out of her shoes before placing the net back where she found it.

She couldn't wear these now—but the sun wasn't giving much of an option. Sakura placed her white shoes back in its locker and slipped her feet into her still wet shoes. As she walked past the bus stop, she wanted to kick the pole that held the bus stop sign for not being able to take her home. She also wanted to kick Karin and her posy for throwing her shoes in the swimming pool. There is always some type of god out there being against her. A perfect example is today, when Sasuke was everywhere she was, and her fear for the dark. Was there no one on her side!?

Sakura hadn't realized that she was halfway to her house until she heard laughter from a distance. She froze in her spot as she stared at the group of guys laughing and talking. She wasn't going to keep walking—what if they kidnap her? What if they do something worse? She wasn't going to take the chance. But how is she going to get home now? There was only one way home—unless she went back and made a left instead of a right—but that would take longer and she didn't have a whole lot of time.

She felt a hand at the small of her back, making her body freeze at the touch. Is this person someone who's friends with the group? "Going home right now is a bad idea." Sasuke. It was Sasuke Uchiha. She felt him turn her around and walked her the opposite way of her house. Where is he taking her? Is he going to do inappropriate things to her? No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

OoO

Sakura sat on the white sofa, her hands intertwined together on her lap. She stared around the peach colored room. A television off to the side, a fireplace with pictures of what looked like Sasuke and his family on the mantel, and a small table in front of her. Sasuke's house is completely different compared to her own. While his door opened, hers slid open. His television was a lot bigger than hers. His house looks so rich, so…expensive. Sakura was afraid to touch anything.

She wondered what his parents did to afford such a beautiful home. What was his family like? Did he have an older sibling—a younger one? Why was she suddenly curious about Sasuke's family and life? He was just a student that Sakura wanted to have connections with.

She felt her head rising and falling. She was getting tired. She could feel her eyes open then close—eventually, she gave in to sleep.

OoO

Sakura woke to a sharp pain on her cheek. Her eyes shot open, hands covering her cheek, and stared at Sasuke. "You're too close," he said. Sakura mumbled an apology and rolled to her side, her back to him. It took a second to realize that Sasuke was lying next to her. Sakura instantly got out of bed, her back pressed against the wall as she watched Sasuke sit up. Had he done something to her? Did he do it while she was sleeping? She quickly glanced down at her body. No, her clothes were still on. Why was she in the same bed as him?

"I didn't do anything," he said, getting off of the bed. She stared at him as he scratched the back of his head, checking his phone. "You need to go." He stood up and opened the door, waiting for her to—from what she guessed—leave. Sakura walked out of his bedroom, down that hall, and to the front door. She didn't find her shoes. She glanced around the tiled floor where other shoes were and nothing looked like hers. From the corner she could see her bag, floating in thin air. She glanced up at Sasuke—who was also holding her shoes. She took her shoes, placing them on the tiled floor before slipping her feet into them. She took her bag from his long fingers thanking him and bowed.

Sakura stood at the corner of the sidewalk, looking both ways, when Sasuke appeared next to her—startling her half to death. "I'll walk you home," he said, walking across the street. Sakura stared at him, feeling disordered. "Are you coming, or not?" he called out to her. Sakura quickly followed after him.

The walk to her house was long. Maybe because Sakura was walking with Sasuke and that made things awkward between the two, or because her heart was beating fast and her mind kept wandering to this morning in his bedroom. But they were just one block away from her house—which was a great relief. "Why were you in the closet?" she heard him ask. She stopped dead in her tracks. What could she say? If she told him that his girlfriend—or ex—locked her up, would he deny it? Tell her she deserves it? She realized he was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth but nothing came. "Fine," he said, walking down the sidewalk. Sakura quietly followed after.

She bowed, thanking him for walking her home. He said nothing as he walked back down the way they came. Out of nowhere, she said, "I was locked in." He stopped and turned to face her. "I was pushed inside by a group of girls."

"And the shoes?" he asked.

"They threw my shoes in the pool." Why is he there every time something bad happens?

"How long has this happened to you?" Why is he so curious? What exactly does he want to know?

"Several years." She wanted to desperately go inside and curl herself up in a pile of blankets. To hide from all the pain and suffering Karin put her through. To hide from Sasuke who was bringing up all the pain.

"Who did this to you?" he said neutrally. He always did when he spoke to her.

"I-I can't. It does not concern you. Please, don't ask—I don't want anyone to be involved with my problems." Sakura walked up to her door, unlocking the sliding door.

"No one can face this world alone. Everyone needs someone," said Sasuke.


	15. The List

_Hello._

_Chapter-I have bad memory-is out._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

A week has passed since Sasuke walked Pink Hair home, and they slowly began to get along with each other—but just a little. Now to Sasuke's displeasure, he sat on the piano bench, alone, with Pink Hair. How they ended up alone was beyond him, but even if he didn't want for it to come true, it felt kind of peaceful.

He sat quietly as he listened to Pink Hair lightly press on a key, giving the room a note to echo. He quietly watched as Pink Hair stare at the music sheet in front of her, but giving up on it. She stood up and made her way towards the row of different instruments.

"What else do you play?" he asked, watching her as she lightly touched a violin that hung from the wall like a prized possession for people to admire.

"If I told you," she began, turning to face him, her hands behind her back, "the list would go on."

There was no way a girl like her could play so many instruments. Sasuke played more than three—how many could she? "Tell me." He moved his legs from out under the piano and either side of the piano bench, resting his elbows on them.

"How many can you play?" she questioned.

"Give me a list, and I'll give you mine." She nodded in agreement, taking a paper and pen from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke placed his blank paper in front of him and began to write.

_Piano  
Violin  
Flute  
Guitar  
Clarinet  
Double Bass  
Harp_

That should be more than what Pink Hair has. Sasuke waited for her to finish. After a minute or so, she finally handed Sasuke her paper and took his. He stared at her long list.

_Piano  
Violin  
Viola  
Double Bass  
Harp  
Chimes  
Flute  
Timpani  
Glockenspiel  
Xylophone_

_Clarinet  
Dansu  
Pipa  
Kanghou  
Yungqin  
Clarinet_

There were words Sasuke didn't even understand. "The last ones are foreign," she said, placing his list on the piano. So she was a bit more talented than him, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

"Play the Flute," he told her, placing the paper on the stand. She stared at him quizzically. His head motioned to the row of instruments. She walked over to the display, grabbing a flute and walked back to Sasuke. He watched her as she placed the flute close to her lips and began to play.

The song sounded so foreign. Sasuke imagined himself in the woods, bears and other animals surrounding him as he listened to the sound of the wind, the rustle of the leaves that would fall from its branches.  
He could see people his height standing within the group of animals. They wore brown, foreign, clothing. In their hands they held wooden axes, their chocolate colored faces wore white lines across their cheeks; their long black hair in braids with a feather coming up from behind. And all too soon, the song ended. "What song is that?" he asked, watching her as placed the flute back where she received it.

"Voices of the Wind. It sounds better with a Native flute," she said, collecting her belongings. "I better get going, it's getting late."

"The bell hasn't rung yet."

She looked up at him. "The bell rung an hour ago." Sasuke looked down at his phone. She was right, the bell rung an hour ago. How could he have not noticed? "I'll see you tomorrow." He heard her say as he glanced back up at her and watched her walk out of the room.

OoO

The next day Sasuke walked into class with Naruto; making their way towards their seats—last as usual. As they waited for Anko to come in and teach, one of the students stood in front of the class, made announcements and took attendance. After Anko came in and began class, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Pink Hair. There was something off about her today, and Sasuke couldn't figure out what. She just sat in her seat, her eyes gazing at her desk, hands holding each other. She never moved or spoke, not even when the teachers called on her.

Sasuke hadn't noticed that the classes went by and now Kurenai was leaving. Had the day gone by that fast? Sasuke had gotten up with the rest of the class and walked out of the classroom. When Sasuke began to make his way towards orchestra, he noticed that Pink Hair was going in the opposite direction; she was going towards the front doors of the school. Sasuke contemplated on what to do, but eventually followed her.

He watched her as she placed her white shoes in the locker and slipped on her black loafers, walking out the school doors. Sasuke quickly did the same and followed her out of school property. He knew Tsunade was watching, and he knew that if he ditched, again, he'd be in trouble. Sasuke sped up and grabbed Pink Hair by her arm. "Hey, where are you going?" He spun her around and noticed tears. She was crying. Had he done something to make her cry? "Are you okay?" he asked, letting her arm go.

"H-how…" She looked around frantically. "How can I—it's not fair. How can I?" Her breathing quickened as she fell to her knees. "It's not fair, how can I have c-cancer?" she sobbed, burying her face in her palms. Cancer, she has cancer? "My name is…" Her hands moved towards the side of her head, clutching on to her hair. "My name, what is my name?" she repeated it, over and over. Sasuke had gotten to his knees, unsure of what to do at the moment. He didn't know her name, he called her Pink Hair—shouldn't she know her name? And finally, she said, "M-my name is Sakura Haruno, I am a high school student and I-I want to go to college in America. My favorite composer is Yiruma, my future career is to become a composer and travel the world. M-my parents—" She stopped talking. "My parents…I-I don't remember. Who are my parents?" she cried, repeating it over and over.

Sasuke took hold of her wrists, forcing her to stop talking. "Hey," he began, getting her attention, "You need to calm down before you start hyperventilating. You're not making any sense right now."

She stared up at him, her jade colored eyes glistening from her tears and the sun. "Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

_Colors of the Wind by Wayra_

_...Plot twist!_

_See you again someday._


	16. Unexpected News

_Woo, another chapter posted._

_I do not own Naruto._

Sakura sat in the uncomfortable chair across from the doctor's empty seat. It has only been a couple of weeks since she did her check up, and now she was called back immediately.

What do they want with her?

She waited in silence for another minute when the doctor came in. He quietly closed the door behind him, sitting in his leather chair before setting a golden colored folder on his uncluttered desk. As he interlocked his hands together, he gave her a sincere look. Sakura had never felt as scared as she did now.

"The reason I have asked you to come back is because we found something." He stopped as though he was waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't, he continued, "When we received your x-rays, we found a tumor."

Sakura stared at him in complete shock. The words he spoke had shot through her like an bullet. "W-what?" she barely managed to utter.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Haruno, you have brain cancer," he said.

Sakura hadn't heard what he said after he said she had cancer; it was like everything else in the world had stopped and she was left alone. It was as though everyone she knew and didn't know had disappeared from the face of the earth.

She left the doctor's office and had gone back to school—though she didn't pay attention at all.

Class with Kurenai had ended and it was time for Sakura to go to orchestra class. She couldn't last being in this school any longer, nor could she last holding back the fighting tears she held in all day. Sakura made her way towards the entrance of the school, putting up her white shoes and replacing them with her black loafers; she walked out of the school building and towards the entrance gate. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go home, climb into her bed and cry— she felt a strong grip on her arm, spinning her back around to face onyx colored eyes.

"Are you okay?" the strange boy asked her letting her arm go.

She hadn't known she was already crying, and she didn't make it to her house. "H-how…" She looked around frantically. "How can I—it's not fair. How can I?" She felt her breathing quicken and her knees go weak, and the next thing she knew, she fell to her knees. "It's not fair, how can I have c-cancer?" she sobbed, burying her face in her palms. Everything rushed through her like a wave. Who was she? What is her name? "My name is…" Her hands moved towards the side of her head, clutching onto her hair. "My name—what is my name?" she repeated, over and over. She couldn't remember her name. She couldn't remember anything about her.

"M-my name is Sakura Haruno, I am a high school student and I-I want to go to college in America. My favorite composer is Yiruma, my future career is to become a composer and travel the world. M-my parents—" She stopped talking. Her parents, where are her parents? "My parents …I-I don't remember. Who are my parents?" she cried, repeating it over and over.

What was wrong with her? Was this the result of having cancer—losing your memory?

She felt the strange figure grab her wrists, forcing her to stop talking. "Hey," he said, getting her attention. "You need to calm down before you start hyperventilating. You're not making any sense." This boy, who is he?

Sakura stared at him for a while, looking for any sign of who he was. She found nothing. "Who are you?" she asked. He stared at her with a shocked look, as though she was supposed to know who he was. His onyx eyes, midnight colored locks, handsome face. "Sasuke," she said, the name fitting perfectly with the boy holding her wrists. Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who makes Sakura feel uneasy. Sakura felt herself blush, looking away from his onyx eyes.

Sasuke lifted her off the ground, bringing her to her feet. "Let's take a walk," he said, letting her go and walking out the front gates of the school. Sakura watched him disappear as she stood in place. She debated on whether or not to follow him. She didn't want to stay in school and be reminded of what was in her head—but she was scared to follow the mysterious Uchiha.

After several seconds, Sakura followed Sasuke down the road.


	17. The Story

_Hello. _

_Here is chapter some number again. Since I am now back in school, I will try and post a new chapter every Saturday. Let's hope for the best. _

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke walked down the quiet road with Pink Hair following him behind. They had walked three blocks and none of them had said a word. Sasuke was shocked that Pink Hair had forgotten who he was—even though they've know each other for a little over a month. He didn't know _exactly_ why he decided to take a walk with her, and he really didn't know what they were going to do or talk about.

Sasuke had thought about asking her about why she was being bullied by a group of girls, and who those girls were. Sasuke had so many questions—and the weird craving for a crepe—to ask. Did Pink Hair like crepe? If Sasuke remembered correctly, there was a little crepe station just up the road. Sasuke and Pink Hair walked the rest of the way in silence.

Sasuke walked into the little store, looking at the menu as the old man welcomed him. Sasuke told the man he would get a banana crepe, and Sasuke looked to his side to see what Pink Hair was going to get, but he noticed that she wasn't next to him. Sasuke looked back at the entrance and noticed her standing just outside the door. "Are you coming in?" he asked, slightly annoyed. He watched her as she slowly entered the store and made her way towards him. "What do you want?"

She looked up at him. "I've never had one of these before," she whispered, a small blush on her cheeks.

"She'll have strawberry," Sasuke told the old man, who nodded and went to work with the crepes. After several minutes of waiting, the man handed them the crepes after Sasuke had paid him.

OoO

Sasuke and Pink Hair sat on a bench as Sasuke took a bite out of his crepe. From the corner of his eye he watched as Pink Hair slowly take a bit out her crepe, a small smile came from her lips after her first bite. Sasuke debated on whether or not to ask her questions now or to ask her questions when she finished eating, but he didn't feel like waiting.

"Are you going to tell me who those girls are—or at least how it all started?" She stopped eating and said nothing. "Like I said, if—"

"There was a girl that never liked me because I was better educated than her." _She's smarter than anyone_, Sasuke thought, taking a bite out of his crepe. "I was born with eye difficulties. I have trouble adjusting to the dark. I've tried solutions to solve the problem, but they never seem to work. There was no way in fixing it, no matter how hard I try. This girl somehow figured out my problem and persecutes me by locking me in dark rooms." Sasuke stared at her, a little taken aback by the story she was telling. "She would sometimes hit me when I would protest. I would be lucky if someone found me before it was dark."

"And your parents do nothing about it?" he couldn't help but ask.

She looked down, shaking her head. "I haven't seen my parents in six years." Sasuke said nothing. He was like her; Sasuke hadn't seen his parents in eight years when they had passed away, so he can relate to her problem. "Thank you for the crepe," she said, bowing her head, suddenly bringing Sasuke back to reality.

Sasuke nodded, checking his phone for the time. He didn't know it was already this late. He had to go home and get ready for the basketball game with Naruto at the park. "I'll walk you home."

OoO

Sasuke watched as Pink Hair walk up towards her small one story house. Again Sasuke felt edgy, and he felt his heart beat an unusual pace as he stared at her slim body, smooth legs and soft, pink lips—Sasuke shook his head. She wasn't his type and that was that.

The walk home was quiet as Sasuke entered his house and walked straight towards his room. He grabbed everything he needed as he changed out of his uniform and into basketball shorts and a shirt and left his house once again.

"What took you so long? I thought we were supposed to meet each other after school," Naruto said, bouncing the orange and black basketball off the ground.

"I forgot," Sasuke said, taking the basketball from Naruto and threw it into the net. "Let's just play."


	18. Living A Bit Longer

_Chapter seventeen is here—I remembered the chapter! _

_Any who, if you're curious about Sakura's eye condition, that will be more detailed in future chapters. _

_I do now own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura sat on her floor, her back leaning against the wall. She could not believe she told Sasuke Uchiha her darkest story—though she was glad she didn't mention Karin in her story. After everything that had happened to her today, Sakura felt the need to climb into her bed and sleep. Slowly Sakura crawled to her bed, climbing into the bed, she placed the sheets of her and fell fast asleep.

When Sakura woke the following morning, she felt completely energized. She made her bed, had breakfast, dressed in her uniform and walked out of her house and towards the bus stop. She waited with other people as the bus came to a stop in front of her and everyone started to pile in. Sakura waited for others to board before she entered the bus, taking a ticket and sat in an empty seat. The bus waited another minute as Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki entered the bus. Sakura looked out the window, pretending as though she never saw them enter the bus, but from the corner of her eye she could see them sit in the empty seat right next to her.

"Hi, Sakura," Naruto said.

Sakura turned her attention to the smiling spiky haired blond. "Hello, Naruto," she said, putting a small smile on her face, as well. She has known Naruto for a couple of years now, and every now and then they would talk for a while before they parted ways and went to their social clique.

"Could you help me with something?" he asked. She nodded, watching his smile grow bigger as he moved from his seat and sat next to her. "Could you tell me what this means?"

Naruto took out a book from his school bag, opening it to the page he was looking for and pointed to a sentence. The sentence was in English. "Of course." She looked at the sentence. "It says, 'Love is mysterious and happens in mysterious ways.'"

Funny.

"Thanks. I've been bothered by that sentence all day." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. And just like that, Sakura and Naruto had another interesting conversation.

OoO

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, I can understand that." They stopped in front of the school gates. "Well, I guess I better get going. I sort of left Sasuke behind to talk to you." He smiled.

Sakura looked around. Sasuke was nowhere to be found; they really must have left him. "I'm sorry," she said. Would he be mad? Would he kill her—rip her into pieces and bury them around town?

"It's okay, it's not like Sasuke will get mad or anything. He's probably walking around the school or something." Naruto waved and walked towards the school, looking for his best friend.

Sasuke's a mysterious person, how would Naruto know that he wouldn't be mad. He seemed like an angry person almost every day. Has he ever smiled?

Sakura didn't have much else to do besides go to class and wait for the day to be over.

OoO

Sakura stood up with the rest of her class, bowed to Takahashi, and gathered her things to leave for the day. Just as Sakura made her way down the crowded hall, she could hear other students murmur amongst them, causing the pink haired girl to eavesdrop.

"I hope nothing major happens—" Sakura felt a hand grab her by her forearm, causing her to look into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

Is he mad at her for taking Naruto away for a while? Is he going to yell at her? Is he _really _going to kill her and chop her up into tiny pieces? The world was mean, but it was nice to live in for her short life.

"Do you have a cell phone?" he asked, letting go of her arm. She stared at him as though he were speaking in a language that was new to her. "Well, do you?" he said, sounding a bit annoyed. She shook her head, watching him as he took her hand and placed a black cell phone in her palm. Just when she was about to ask him what he was doing, Sasuke answered her unspoken question. "Keep it. I have a new one, so it doesn't matter." And with that, Sasuke walked away.

It seems like Sakura will be living a bit longer today.

Sakura didn't know why Sasuke gave her his cell phone, and yet she didn't want to let it go. She flipped open the lid, staring at the black screen. Sakura never had a cell phone before, but thanks to television and the students who did have cell phones, she knew how to make a phone call.

As Sakura waited for the bus to come, she noticed the sky turning grey. The puffy white clouds that made different shapes started to form together to make one huge grey cloud. As the bus came to a stop, Sakura climbed into the bus, taking a ticket and sitting in an empty seat by the bus driver. The bus took off as the last passenger sat down. Sakura kept her eyes up at the sky, her nervousness kicking in as she thought of not being able to make it home and trying to walk home half blind.

But as the bus stopped at her usual stop, Sakura felt a wave of happiness as she placed her money in the slot along with the ticket and got off the bus. She quickly walked down the street and towards her house, trying to make it before the sun fully disappeared.

* * *

_Sasuke is a _very _mysterious person. I just realized that while writing this chapter._

_One minute he's cold and unapproachable, and next he's a heart throb hottie. _

_Ha. _


	19. The Conversation

_I'm a day late, but it's cool. My aunt gave birth yesterday so I wasn't home to post a new chapter. _

_Anyways, chapter something is now here._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke closed the front door behind him, listening for the click of the door before taking off his shoes and replacing them with slippers and walking down the hall and towards his bedroom. After Sasuke had bought a new cell phone, he didn't know what to do with the other—until today when a bunch of girls started talking about what was going to happen later on today—so he gave it to Pink Hair.

After Sasuke closed his bedroom door behind him, he slowly slipped off his slippers and fell on his bed, wanting to close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

When Sasuke woke several hours later, he let out a small grunt, getting out up from his bed and making his way out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. He didn't know what time it was, how long he had slept, where Itachi was, or anything, really. As Sasuke glanced outside the window behind him, he noticed the grey sky, the heavy water drops hitting the windowpane sounding like pebbles hitting glass. Sasuke was unsure of when everything would go out, but he was ready with his cell phone in his pocket.

Sasuke remembers when the power went out for the first time in his entire life. He was only ten and scared to death because of the thunder and lightning. He stood in place, crying until his mother came. His mother had placed him on her lap, telling him that the Gods had said that everyone should spend the time together, not apart. Sasuke wasn't afraid of the dark or the thunder and lightning after that—

The lights went out.

Sasuke froze, listening to the sound of thunder roar outside his house. As Sasuke looked across the street from his window, he noticed the neighbor's power was out as well. Sasuke let out a sigh before lying down on the floor; looking out the window and watching the flash of lightning come and go. The flashes of lightning looked like the flash of a camera. Each flash felt as though it were taking a picture whether from a camera or a cell phone—

Sasuke immediately sat up. He dug in his pocket and fished out his cell phone. He forgot the whole reason he gave Pink Hair his old cell phone. Flipping open his cell phone, Sasuke called Pink Hair. After several rings she answered the phone, her voice shaking as she said hello.

"Hey," he said.

"Sasuke," her voice shook, causing Sasuke's heart to pound.

"Just stay on the phone with me until the lights comes back on, okay?" Letting her suffer on her own wouldn't be fair, not for anyone.

"I-I'm scared," she whispered to him.

"Where are you?" he asked, watching another flash of lightning appear outside the window.

"I'm under my piano." Sasuke had no idea as to how she got under there, but ignored it anyway.

"Try and play something. Maybe it'll calm you down," he told her.

"I'll try," she told him. Sasuke could hear her shuffle around then the sound of the piano bench being moved. After several seconds of silence, Sasuke heard the piano begin to play.

Pink Hair is really good at playing the piano, and as he listened to her play, he can imagine anything. Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the music play in his ear.

As Pink Hair slowly finished playing, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared up at the black ceiling. "Did you calm down?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

They were silent for a while until Sasuke asked a question unintentionally, "When is your birthday?"

Everything was silent. "March twenty eighth." She's older than him? "You?" she asked.

"July twenty third," he said, resting one arm over his eyes. "What is your favorite color?" He didn't know why he asked so many unreasonable questions, but he's curious. He can't help it.

It's basically in his nature to be curious.

She was silent. "Pink," she said.

"Like your hair," he noted.

"Yeah," she quietly said.

"Pink Hair," he began, "is your hair naturally pink?" He was curious to know about her unnaturally pink hair.

"Yes. My father has pink hair and my mother has blond hair."

"Do your parents not come home?" he asked suddenly. Did she not see them at all? Living in the same house and not seeing each other for six years is questionable.

She said nothing for the longest time. Sasuke wondered if he hit a soft spot. "My parents left me when I was eleven," she whispered.

"Did they pass away?" Sasuke suddenly became curious about Pink Hair. Her whole life story.

"No they're still alive. They left me when I was eleven years old," her voice cracked.

"Why do you want to become a composer?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"Because," she quietly started, "when I was eleven years old, I was walking around and heard a beautiful sound. I searched around and found myself in a backyard, staring at a boy playing the piano. I kept myself hidden, but after a while, the music stopped playing. I looked up and noticed that he was looking at me. The boy taught me bits and pieces of the song he was playing and I eventually figured out what the piece was called."

Sasuke was in complete shock. Was that little girl he met in his backyard her? "It was—" The lights came back on.

"The lights are on," she said. "Thank you for talking with me."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, hanging up his cell phone.

This conversation only made the hole of curiosity grow deeper.

* * *

_The piano piece that Sakura was playing and talking about when she met the little boy—aka Sasuke—was "The River Flows In You," by Yiruma. I don't know if I've already mentioned this piece, but here it is again. _

_Parents abandonment will be revealed in future chapters!_


	20. Utter Darkness

_Chapter twenty. Cool, never thought I'd make this many chapters. _

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

She was falling for him.

Sakura Haruno was falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

She couldn't believe it, yet she can. She knew she was falling for him when he opened the closet door for her; when he took her to his house instead of letting her walk home by herself; when he told her no one should be alone; when he bought her crepe; when he gave her his cell phone; and when he talked to her about her problems. She fell for him, and yet she was scared.

They are from two different places.

They are complete opposites.

OoO

"Alright girls' room is down the hall and to the left. Boys, follow me. I shall see you all tomorrow," Takahashi said, walking down the hall. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, meeting his gaze, before quickly turning away and following Suzu and Yuu down the hall, her face completely flushed.

Sakura had completely forgotten that on the first day of school everyone planned on going to a competition in Stone City.

Sakura would be in Stone City for three days.

As Yuu opened the door, Sakura noticed the bunk bed and a single bed next to it. Yuu and Suzu called the bunk bed, fighting for the top bunk. After several minutes of fighting, Yuu finally won.

Sakura placed her luggage at the edge of her bed, asking Yuu and Suzu if they wanted to bathe first, to which the two said no. Sakura went into the bathroom first.

When Sakura finished bathing, she crawled into bed. This bed was completely different compared to the one in her house. While her bed was on the floor, this bed was not. This bed was like Sasuke's, warm and comfortable. The lights were still on. If Sakura could fall asleep before Yuu and Suzu turned off the lights, she would be okay.

"Hey, Yuu," Suzu began, "have you heard the rumors about this place?"

"No, what kind of rumors?" Yuu asked.

"A few years ago, a guy broke up with his girlfriend. She cried and ended up killing herself. Now she haunts the halls. Want to check it out? Maybe we'll meet the boys."

"Yeah," Yuu said excitedly. "Let's go, Sakura." Sakura froze. Walk the halls in the dark? Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say no, she nodded.

If there was one thing Sakura hated about herself, it was the fact that her body always went against her mind.

Yuu's expression went from pleasant to a frown. "But wait, we don't have any flashlights to see anything."

"Don't worry," Suzu began, "I brought some." Suzu pulled out three flashlights from her bag, handing one to Yuu and Sakura. Sakura sadly took the flashlight. "Alright, let's go."

Sakura turned on her flashlight and followed the girls into the dark halls.

This was the worst decision Sakura had ever made in her life.

OoO

Sakura had never been so scared in her entire life. As she cautiously walked the halls, she could barely see the light coming from her flashlight, and the faint outline of a body.

Why does this flashlight give off barely any light?

Why had she said yes?

Why had she agreed to do something so stupid, knowing the fact that she cannot see in the dark at all?

Why are there so many questions and only one answer?

Because, just like the answer, Sakura was just stupid.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Yuu asked.

"Not much longer, it should be—" A loud yell interrupted Suzu. Both girls screamed, one of them walking backwards and running into Sakura, causing her to drop her flashlight. Sakura fell to the floor, crawling backwards until she hit a wall. She listened to the sound of footsteps running off in the distance and the sound of a hysterical laughter.

She was all alone.

Sakura brought her knees to her chest, covering her ears with her hands and shutting her eyes. She was stupid. She was so stupid for coming out here—for coming out in the halls. What was she going to do? She didn't know where she was. She couldn't call Sasuke since she left her cell phone in the room.

Sakura felt a hand touch her wrist. Sakura flinched, trying to move away from the unknown figure.

"It's me." She heard a familiar voice.

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she whimpered. She felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"Come on," he said. "Grab my hand." Sakura slowly raised her hand, feeling nothing but air until she felt his warm hand grab hers and lift her off the ground.

* * *

_Chapter twenty-one should be out next Saturday. _

_Till then~_


	21. Lost

_Chapter twenty-one. That's a lot of chapters in my opinion._

_I do not own Naruto. _

* * *

Sasuke had gotten out of the shower as he watched Jiro and the blond twins talk to one another. "So do you think they fell for it?" Jiro asked the twins.

"One hundred percent. There is no way that Suzu wouldn't be curious about the ghost story," said the twin with blue eyes. "It's her weakness _not_ to listen."

"We head out in a couple of minutes," said the twin with red eyes.

"Are you in, Sasuke?" Jiro asked, as Sasuke sat down on his bed. "Kenta told Suzu about some ghost story, and when the girls go out to look around, we're going to scare them."

So it wasn't going to be just the red head and brunette, but probably Pink Hair as well. Knowing her secret, would she be able to see in the dark with whatever light source they had? "I'm in," he said.

Jiro smiled. "Alright then, let's get started."

OoO

Sasuke followed Jiro and the twins down hall after hall, unsure of where he was anymore. The halls were quiet as they walked. Sasuke looked around the hall. He could barely see anything but the outline of doors and the body figure of the three boys in front of him. This flashlight sucked. Simple as that.

They stopped walking. "Quiet," one of them said. "I can hear footsteps." Sasuke could see the light of another flashlight up ahead. "Okay, we'll scare them on three." The footsteps were getting closer. "One, two…" There. Sasuke could see the girls' outline—"three!" he yelled, all three boys jumping in front of the girls screaming like mad men.

The girls screamed, scattering off as the boys chased them. Sasuke stood in place, unsure of whether or not to follow them, but Sasuke could hear faint pants coming from somewhere near him. Slowly Sasuke followed the pants, not noticing a flashlight on the floor as he almost slipped because of it, dropping his flashlight in the process of balancing himself.

As Sasuke bent down to pick up his flashlight, he noticed the figure in the light. It was Pink Hair. Her knees were brought up to her chest, hands covering her ears, and her eyes shut closed. She looked frightened. Sasuke walked over to her, touching her wrist. She flinched, trying to stagger back more even though she was already pressed against the wall.

"It's me," he said, watching her as she removed her hands from the side of her face and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sasuke," she whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come on," he said. "Grab my hand." He watched her as she slowly raised her hand, grabbing nothing but air. Sasuke finally grabbed her hand, lifting her off the ground.

He looked around the halls, unsure of where he was at the moment in the dark. "Do you know where we are?" he asked Pink Hair, before realizing that she couldn't see in the dark. Stupid question.

"No, I could barely see where I was going when I got here," she whispered.

Sasuke picked up the flashlight he had dropped. Sasuke couldn't remember how he got here either, but now Sasuke had to find a room with light. Sasuke kept his grip around Pink Hair's hand firmly as he walked down the hall, the light from the flashlight guiding his way. After several minutes of finding nothing but restrooms, locked doors, and closets, Sasuke was getting aggravated. But with luck, Sasuke finally found a bedroom. He flipped on the lights, losing all hope as he stared at the one bed in the center of the room.

Along with the bed, there was a maroon colored couch and a bathroom door. Sasuke walked in, bringing Pink Hair along with him, letting her hand go before he closed the door behind them. Sasuke hadn't realized how cold his hand became after he let go of her hand.

Strange.

"We'll have to stay here for the night," he told her, staring at the bed.

"I-I'll sleep on the couch," she muttered.

Sasuke began to walk towards the bed. "Don't be stupid, we've slept together before," he said, removing the blankets as he slipped off his shoes and climbed in.

Weird statement, but true.

"Should I turn off the lights?" she asked, rubbing her hands together.

"No, you don't need to." Sasuke watched as Pink Hair nodded and made her way towards the bed, slowly slipping off her shoes and climbing into bed. Sasuke laid down, staring up at the ceiling as they said nothing to each other. Sasuke wasn't sure of what to say as the silence took over, and Sasuke didn't mind the silence before, but now that she was actually in the same room as him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit on edge.

Sasuke glanced at the girl next to him, seeing that she had already fallen asleep. As he let out a sigh, Sasuke closed his eyes as well. Hoping to surrender to the darkness.

* * *

_The chapters will get longer in time, so please be patient. _

_I'm tired so I'm going to hit the hay. _

_Till next time~_


	22. Practicing All Night

_What? Four days early?_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. After all that had happened the previous night, Sakura had never been as grateful towards Sasuke as she did now. If he had not found her, she probably would have stayed there all night; scared and alone.

She was on her side staring at the white wall in front of her. Slowly Sakura turned, her eyes shifting towards Sasuke—who, she hoped, might still be there. To her luck, he was.

He was on his stomach, his arms under the pillow, and his face half buried in the pillow. To her, Sasuke looked like an angel; the light coming from the window illuminated his fair skin and black hair. She could see it if she closed her eyes—the white, translucent wings that would slowly extend out from his sides, giving off a soft glow. She could see herself walking over to him, running her hand through his soft hair, slowly making its way towards the side of his cheek and towards his soft lips…

Sakura forced herself to open her eyes. She could _not_ think of Sasuke even if her heart told otherwise. Sakura slowly climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Sasuke before she went to the washroom to wash her face.

After washing her face, Sakura quietly walked back into the room seeing a still sleeping Sasuke. If she could, Sakura would let him sleep as long as he wanted, but Sakura knew that he needed to wake up if they were to get to their rooms without getting into trouble. Sakura made her way towards the bed climbing back onto the bed and sitting on her knees. Slowly Sakura's cautious hand made its way towards Sasuke. She didn't want to leave him so he could get into trouble, but then again, she didn't want to wake him and possibly get into trouble herself. This was a no win situation.

Sakura slowly shook Sasuke. "Sasuke," she said quietly. When Sasuke did not budge, Sakura tried a little harder. "Sasuke," she said a bit louder. She watched as Sasuke finally, but slowly, opened his eyes. "You need to wake up; we have to meet Takahashi-sensei in a couple of hours." She watched him as he buried his face in his pillow. "I-I'll be leaving first," she told him, bowing her head and getting off the bed, making her way towards the door.

Sakura quietly climbed into her bed making sure not to wake Suzu and Yuu. Sakura let out a quiet sigh as she snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep before she had to wake up. But before Sakura could fall into slumber, an alarm sounded off in the room, causing Sakura to open her eyes. Sakura decided that going back to sleep was not an option, so she decided to get ready and meet with the rest of her class.

OoO

"Okay," Takahashi began, clapping his hands together, "this has been a long day of practice, but I am glad that we are able to practice. Get some nights rest, and I shall see you all tomorrow for the competition!" Ken and Kenta clapped and cheered as they left with the rest of the group.

Sakura picked up her bag as she made her way towards the doors. She was ready to bathe and go to sleep. "Pink Hair," Sasuke called from behind her. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she slowly turned around to see Sasuke making his way towards her. When he stopped in front of her, he began to rub the back of his neck. "I want you to teach me how to play a song on the piano," he muttered, looking into her eyes. Sakura's heart began to beat rapidly.

Sasuke Uchiha wanted her, Sakura Haruno, to teach him how to play a piece?

"That could take all night," she whispered.

"I'm willing to do it if you are," he told her.

Sakura didn't have much of an option. Since Sasuke saved her twice, it was the least she could do to repay him. With a steady nod, Sakura said, "Okay."

OoO

Everyone had gone to bed except for Sakura and Sasuke. After practice had ended, Sakura and Sasuke stayed in the room all night. Sakura had taught him the basic rules of playing the piano, again, and taught him how to read music. It took him several hours of learning the difference between crescendo and decrescendo, piano and forte, mezzo-piano and mezzo-forte, pianissimo and fortissimo; the little things like that caused Sasuke some difficulty, but he eventually got it. It only took Sasuke the rest of the night to finally get one song down without getting any notes wrong.

Sakura smiled happily. "You did it," she told him. Sakura looked at him. She could see the happiness in his eyes from the accomplishment he gained, but she said nothing as she looked up at the clock. "We better get going, the competition starts in three hours."

Sakura stood up from the piano bench, making her way towards the door. She had to bathe, eat, and dress herself for the competition. All she hoped for was a sleeping Suzu and Yuu when she walked into her room. "Hey," Sasuke called as Sakura reached for the door.

She turned to him. "Yes?" she asked, opening the door.

"Thanks for the help," he said. Sakura smiled, nodded, and left the room.

* * *

_Chapter twenty-three will be posted on Saturday. I just decided that since my classes don't start until four, might as well post a chapter. _

_Till next time~_


	23. Finally Playing

_Yeah, chapter twenty-three._

_I do not own Naruto. _

* * *

Sasuke stood behind the curtains with the rest of his classmates as they watched performance after performance go on until it would be their turn. The other schools were good, and from the looks on everyone's faces, he knew that they were _really_ good.

"Okay, you guys are up next," Takahashi said, looking nervous more than ever. "I know you guys can do this. Make sure you know your places and keep calm." The music stopped and the audience began to clap. "Do your best!"

The curtains closed and the lights dimmed as everyone made their way towards the stage. Sasuke noticed Pink Hair had not moved, and he realized the reason. Letting out a quiet sigh, Sasuke took her hand in his and led her towards the piano. He carefully sat her down, hearing her whisper a "thank you" as he walked back to the side of the stage.

Sasuke watched as the dim lights went out and the curtains opened. Lights began to shine on Jiro and everyone else, except for Pink Hair, as they began to play the violin and other instruments.

The song was slow, but peaceful. They continued to play until they stopped and the lights disappeared before reappearing on Pink Hair. She began to play the piano.

He could hear it.

Sasuke could hear the piano and forte, mezzo-piano and mezzo-forte, pianissimo and fortissimo—all of it. Slowly a light began to shine on Jiro as he played the violin, and eventually, the stage began to light up as everyone began to chime in. The song was never fast, it was only soothing and beautiful. Pink Hair stopped playing the piano as the rest of them continued on a little more and eventually stopped.

The audience clapped as the curtains closed and the lights dimmed again. Sasuke unknowingly walked towards the center of the stage, grabbing Pink Hair's hand, and walking her back towards the side of the stage.

"That was beautiful!" Takahashi chimed, a huge smile appearing on his face. Sasuke quietly agreed with his sensei.

"We will now announce the groups that will be moving on," a voice said from the speakers. Everything went quiet as they listened for the names that were to be called. "Iwagakure high school," the speakers said.

"Of course they would move on, they're the best," one of the twins said with a sigh.

"And Konohagakure high school," the speakers said once again. His classmates began to cheer. "Iwagakure will begin by playing 'Memories' by Ryan Stewart."

"What?" Jiro quietly yelled. "They're playing _our_ song!"

"What do we do?" one of the twins asked.

"We have to come up with another song," Takahashi sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"We have a problem," Jiro said, getting everyone's attention. "I can't play the violin, I hurt my hand."

"Then we will have Sakura switch with you. Is that alright?" Takahashi asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"What song are we going to play?" someone asked.

Everyone was silent. Sasuke wasn't part of their conversation since he wasn't playing anything at all. "3055," Pink Hair pitched in. "We'll have to play with the same composer but different song. It's all we have."

"I can't play the piano with that song. I could barely play the violin with 0040!" Jiro said, rubbing his hurting wrist. They were silent again until Jiro whispered, "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at the group. "Yeah, Sasuke could play the piano. Sakura taught him how to play. I'm sure he knows something!"

"Yeah, Sasuke can do it!" the twins said in unison. Sasuke watched as the twins got on their knees and put their hands together. "Please," they said. Slowly Sasuke watched as Jiro and the two girls get on their knees and put their hands together. "Come on, Sakura," the twins said in continuous unison, grabbing her hands and bringing her to her knees. They were all on their knees, their eyes boring into him with a pleading look. All but Pink Hair.

No. A _million_ times no.

"Fine," Sasuke heard himself answer.

What? Did Sasuke's mouth disobey with his mind? They stood up, cheering. Some even had the guts to hug him. _Hug him_. The Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke was slowly losing his reputation as a bad ass.

"Okay, I'll fix things around so they match with the song. You four will take the steps in the back. Yuu and Ken will be on the right, Suzu and Kenta will be on the left. Sakura you'll be in the front by the piano where Sasuke will be, and I'll have someone play the drums in the back between the four of you," Takahashi said, pointing towards the twins and the two girls. "Okay, get going," he told his students as the curtains to the stage began to close and the lights dimmed down. "Good luck!"

Sasuke, once again, took Pink Hair's hand and led her towards the X on the stage. Her hand was so soft and warm Sasuke had a feeling of not wanting to let it go once he did. Handing her the violin, Sasuke made his way back towards the piano. Sitting down on the piano bench, Sasuke looked at the music sheet displayed in front of him. This song looks familiar. After several seconds of staring at the notes, Sasuke realized it was the piece he had learned just the previous night.

"Konohagakure will be playing '3055' by Olafur Arnalds," the speakers announced as the audience clapped with the lights turning off and the curtains opening.

Sasuke began to the play the piano. A small spot light displayed itself on him and nothing else on stage. After several seconds of playing, a spot light appeared on Pink Hair as she played the violin. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her as she played. Sasuke had never played anything with her and he couldn't help but admit that he liked it. But, to his dismay, she stopped and the light disappeared, leaving Sasuke to continue alone. Wind sounded around him as Sasuke slowed his tempo. It sent chills throughout his body as the wind continued to blow. A soft hum was coming from within the shadows that surrounded him.

Pink Hair came in again, playing a soft tune that made Sasuke look at her. As Sasuke began to pick up his tempo, more and more spot lights began to display on the rest of his classmates next to him. Each of them was standing on their designated pedestal. As they continued, the stage became full with lights. From blue to green; drums began to play, too. Sasuke's slow pace soon quickened as he watched his fingers glide over the keys like Pink Hair's once did. Eventually the lights dimmed as his classmates stopped playing their instruments, a spot light finding Sasuke once again. Sasuke's tempo slowed slightly and stopped playing all together as the curtains closed and the audience clapped.

Once the lights dimmed on the stage, Sasuke stood up, taking Pink Hair's hand, and walked towards Takahashi and the rest of the class. "That was amazing! Sasuke you were wonderful and the chemistry between you and Sakura _must_ have caught the judge's attention!" Pink Hair and Sasuke have…chemistry? Ha. Takahashi wishes.

"We will now be announcing the winner," a tall, slender middle aged woman said as she stood in the center of the stage—to which Sasuke didn't know had been revealed to the audience.

"That was a fast vote," Jiro whispered.

Sasuke watched as the woman open the envelope and pull out a white paper. "The winner for this year's Orchestra Competition is Konohagakure," she said, clapping.

"We actually won?" Jiro said in complete shock. Sasuke watched as the rest of his classmates cheer happily and make their way towards the stage.

"Come on, Sasuke," Pink Hair said, taking his hand. "You're a part of the class; you have to come, too." She smiled half dragging, half leading him towards the stage. Sasuke stared at the clapping audience as he bowed with his classmates. This was something new to him. If this is what winning was like, Sasuke would want to win all the time. "Sasuke?" Pink Hair's voice brought him back to reality. He looked down at her, noticing that his classmates were already leaving and that she was looking down at their intertwined hands.

Sasuke let go, immediately regretting it.

* * *

_Well this was fun. Longer than usual_

_3055 (The first piece played) is by Olafur Arnalds._

_Memories belong to Ryan Stewart_

_And 0040 also belongs to Olafur Arnalds._

_Till next time~_


	24. Not a Part of It

_Another chapter posted on time. Cool._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura had felt nervous, excited, shy, confused—everything ever since she came home from Iwagakure. After they won the competition, Sasuke was still holding her hand—Sasuke was holding her hand_ all_ throughout the competition!

Sakura was pulled aside by a man who asked her to be a part of a performance at the greatest park in all of Konoha. If she does great, there is a possibility that she could do a competition tour. Just the thought of it made Sakura shiver with delight.

Sakura bowed with the rest of her classmates as she gathered her belongings and made her way towards her last class. She didn't know where Sasuke was, but she was too scared to look behind her and see if he was there.

Sakura fished in her bag for the paper she had almost spent the entire day on. Shock rocked through her body when she felt no folded paper. Looking in her bag she found nothing. Had she left the paper back in class? Where did she place that paper? If she lost that paper, she wouldn't be able to remember what she was picking for the performance. Stopping in her tracks, Sakura turned back around and quickly walked back towards class.

Sakura stopped in front of the classroom door, staring down at the folded paper on the floor. She felt a wave of relief surge through her as she picked up the paper—

"Sasuke, we can't do this anymore. What had happened last time was a complete mistake—" Sakura froze in her place as she heard Kurenai talk to Sasuke.

"Why are you still denying your feelings? You know how I feel, and I know how you feel." Sakura turned to look inside the room through the slightly opened door. Kurenai was pressed against the wall with Sasuke close to her. "Quit hiding it."

"I don't have any feelings for you; I'm in love with Asuma—" Kurenai was caught off guard by Sasuke's lips. Sakura felt as though the feelings she had for Sasuke come crashing down like a wave and break into a million pieces just like her heart. Sasuke separated from Kurenai, and Sakura began to walk away.

"Ah, Sakura," Asuma's voice called out to her, causing the pink haired teen to turn around towards her sensei. Sakura bowed. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am," she began, watching the door behind Asuma slide open and Sasuke step out glancing towards her, "I just lost my paper, but I found it." She bowed and continued to walk, but she was not walking towards her class. Sakura was going to walk around—maybe to find the closet she was scared of.

The instant she turned a corner Sakura felt a hand grab her forearm, turning her towards the figure she knew it would be. "What did you see?" Sasuke asked with a forceful tone in his voice.

She didn't want to tell him, but it came out without her wanting it to. "You're in love with Kurenai-sensei," she whispered. "You're in love with a teacher?" Sakura looked up at him. "Sasuke, you're too young."

Sasuke let go of her, taking a step back. "This has nothing to do with you. Just stay out of it."

"Sasuke, if someone finds out about this, do you know what could happen—"

"I told you to stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you," he said firmly. Sakura could see a look of anger in his eyes as he stared at her.

Then it hit her. There was nothing going on between them, and there never will be. But knowing for a fact that Sasuke would never be with her, hurt her like a knife stabbing her heart. "You're right," she whispered, "This has nothing to do with me." With that, Sakura walked away blinking the fighting tears away.

"Ms. Haruno," someone called out to her as she stopped in front of the double doors that led outside. She turned around to see Hotaka making his way towards her. He wore a black suit that made his blond locks look brighter than usual. "Have you decided on your songs?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Good," he smiled, "shall we make our way towards my car?" Sakura didn't want to go back to where Sasuke was. Sakura nodded again and followed him out the double doors.

* * *

_Another chapter done. I deserve some ice cream. You know what? I'm going to buy me some ice cream._

_Till next time~_


	25. Her Name is Sakura

_*High fives self*_

_Another chapter is here-a couple of days early, but it's here._

_Also, can you believe Naruto is coming to an end next month? What am I supposed to love now—besides Attack on Titan and Sword Art…_

_It's strange. Naruto was the first anime that got me into anime. It's a little sad to see it finally come to an end. But I am excited for the final movie. Who's the lover?!_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke felt furiously pissed. First pink hair gets into his business; second Sasuke knew what could happen if he and Kurenai were caught, and third Kurenai did not have any feelings for Sasuke what so ever.

She's in love with Asuma, and that hurt Sasuke.

Stuffing his hands heatedly in his pockets, Sasuke decided to skip orchestra class. Seeing her was not a great idea right now.

Sasuke wandered around the school aimlessly, unsure of what to do. He would catch himself thinking about pink hair and the argument they had just minutes ago.

Would she be in class?

Would she be mad at him?

Why is he thinking about her so damn much?

Sasuke let out an aggravated huff realizing that he was in front of the classroom door. Why is she having such a pull on him?

Without thinking, Sasuke's hand reached for the handle and slid the door open. Cursing at himself for letting his mind wander, Sasuke walked in and sat at the lonely chair at the corner of the room.

The time in class trudged along slowly. Pink hair never showed up for class, and Sasuke never said a word to anyone. Once Sasuke walked out of the classroom, he met Naruto at the gate of the school. Sasuke said nothing as they made their way towards the bus stop.

Knowing Naruto, the silence wouldn't last very long until he spoke. "Where's Sakura?" Right on cue. Sasuke let out known grunt that meant _"I don't want to talk about it."_ "What the hell did you do?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as they sat at an empty seat on the bus. "Why am I being blamed for this?"

"Because you two had something going on; I know that she wouldn't have done anything to piss you off, so what did _you_ do?" The bus began to drive, jolting them slightly back. "It's obvious you two like each other. There is no point in trying to hide it." Naruto shrugged, glancing at Sasuke as he leaned back in his seat. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing because there is nothing going on between us. There is nothing romantic going on."

Naruto sighed. "Whatever you say."

They were silent after that.

Sasuke had no feelings what so ever for this girl. She was nothing but an annoyance in his life.

Sasuke hit his head against the seat in front of him, hearing a small _thump. _The announcer spoke its next stop, causing Sasuke's head to perk up. As the bus pulled to a stop, Sasuke fished in his pockets for the amount that was needed to be paid. Once the bus pulled to a stop, Sasuke immediately got to feet, placed the coins in the hole along with the ticket, and ran into the cold air.

"H-hey! Sasuke, where are you going?" he could hear Naruto yell from behind him.

"Where do you think, idiot," Sasuke called back, making a hard right.

Sasuke could hear Naruto sigh. "Well you're going the wrong way for starters." Sasuke stopped running, turning around to face his out of breath friend. "The park is that way," he said exhaustedly, pointing in the opposite direction Sasuke was going.

Sasuke took off in the direction Naruto pointed.

OoO

Sasuke felt out of breath as he rested a hand against a tree and looked out at the audience below. The audience began to clap as a girl with pink hair walked towards the white grand piano. She wore a long white dress that had a train following behind her. From where Sasuke stood, he could see the laces at the bottom of her dress and around her waist.

"Miss. Haruno will now be playing 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma," the speaker announced.

She bowed towards the audience before taking her seat in front of the piano. Pink hair began to play.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small smile as he listened to her play. He could remember her walking up to him as he moved over for her to sit next to him when they were little. Sasuke could remember teaching her how to play the song his mother forced him to play. It was sad, though, because Sasuke never learned the song, and yet Pink Hair learned how to play.

Maybe after today Sasuke could learn that song again.

The music began to quiet down, and eventually stop. The audience clapped as pink hair stood up and bowed towards the audience. As she bowed, several people with different instruments walked onto the stage, setting up for the next song.

"Miss. Haruno will now be playing 'In Reverence' by David Tolk," the announcer spoke again.

Pink hair sat back down on the piano bench as the music began to play. The song began to sound a bit empty as nothing but the sound of a hum began to play. Eventually the piano began to come to life and then the violins. The song sounded wonderful and welcoming as Sasuke watched Pink Hair move her fingers softly against the keys of the piano.

She was having a pull on him like no other girl had done before. Sasuke finally understood his feelings for this girl.

The song stopped playing as the audience began to clap. Pink Hair stood from her seat, bowed, and walked off the stage. "Now's your chance," Naruto said, patting Sasuke's back. "Go get her." Sasuke nodded as he began to descend down the steps towards the stage. "Hey!" Naruto called out to him. Sasuke stopped and turned back towards his blond friend. "Her name is Sakura, by the way." He smiled.

Sasuke smirked as he continued down the steps. Passing everyone before they stood up from their seats, Sasuke was in front of the stage. He walked along the grassy path and found himself at the side of the stage. Sasuke watched as Sakura climb into a white limousine with several people.

"Damn it," he whispered. Sasuke just missed his chance.

* * *

_What? Another cliffhanger?_

_Wonder what's going to happen next._

_Till next time~_


	26. Fitting Perfectly

_Has anyone seen the fourth trailer to Naruto?_

_I am __way __over excited about this movie—I am going to watch it raw when it's out on the internet. I'm a NaruHina shipper, but I am not getting overexcited until I see their romance blossom. Getting trolled sucks, and I am not going to fall for something that may or may not happen—even though I'm practically praying for it to happen._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Miss. Haruno," Hotaka said, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Would you like to join us?" He pointed to the white limousine parked behind the stage as she descended down the steps. "We're going to the annual party after an amazing performance."

Sakura didn't want to go home because it was already night time. She was thankful that, because of the street lamps, she could see everything clearly.

She nodded as he smiled and led her towards the long, white vehicle. She climbed inside as Hotaka and several other people followed after her.

This was something Sakura had never seen before. The limousine had black, leather couches, with a glass bar across from her, wine glasses set neatly in order, yellow napkins set perfectly inside like a flower. Next to her was a bouquet of different yellow flowers, some Sakura knew, and others she didn't.

The ride towards the party was quiet for Sakura as the elders talked to one another. After several minutes, the car came to a slow stop and the door opened. Everyone stepped out of the vehicle with Sakura in tow. When Sakura stepped out of the limousine, she looked up at the castle like building—the way it had high towers, huge oak wood doors, and long windows that would let a lot of light in.

A princess could live in a place like this.

Sakura followed the flow of people down the long corridor. The creamy walls blended well with the oak wood floor as she continued to walk with the group. At the end of the corridor, Sakura noticed the huge double doors opening into a ballroom full of people. On the opposite side of the room had a band playing soft music, some people dancing to it and others talking to one another. White pillars ran along both sides of the white walled ballroom that blended with the white walls and marbled floor. A vast chandelier hung from the center of the ballroom, giving a massive glow to the white room.

A princess must live here.

OoO

How long has Sakura been here? It was already dark out, the huge windows told her as she stared out the window and onto the night sky that was nothing but black. How was she going to get home? Sakura turned her attention away from the window and towards the dancing people. They looked so majestic, fluent like even.

Could she dance like that?

Did she have the fluent moves to dance?

"Hey," a panting voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura turned towards the panting voice only to see something that was appalling. A tall boy with midnight locks and onyx eyes stared back at her. "Sasuke," she whispered. He wore his school uniform—did he come straight here? "What are you doing here?"

Why _was_ Sasuke here?

Once he stopped panting, he extended his hand out towards her. "Dance with me?" Sasuke wanted Sakura to dance with him? Was this some sort of dream? "Well?" he asked, his hand still extended out towards her. Sakura shook her head, taking a step back. Sasuke sighed, taking her by her wrist and bringing her into him. She froze as he grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder, her other hand fitting in his, and his free hand resting on her back. She didn't look at him. Slowly Sasuke began to move side-to-side, slightly forcing Sakura to move along with him. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I've figured out something since the last time we met."

"Why are you here?"

"I think my feelings have changed," he whispered for only her to hear. Sakura looked up at him. He looked so confident in whatever he had to say. "Sakura," he began, causing Sakura's heart to thump louder. Her hand that was in his was placed over his chest. She looked down at her hand over his chest, feeling a fast_ thump_ under her hand. He rested his forehead against hers. His onyx eyes met her jaded ones. "This isn't the first time I've felt like this, nor is this the first time I've realized it."

Before Sasuke could say anything else, a clapping sound filled the room and Sakura instantly pushed herself away from him. "Let us give a big round of applause to Miss. Haruno for such an amazing performance today." Sakura couldn't see who was speaking but bowed towards everyone as they continued to clap.

When the clapping died down and the peaceful music began to play, Sakura began to walk into the crowd. But before she could get far enough away from Sasuke, she felt a firm hand wrap itself around her wrist and pull her back. She staggered a little before regaining her balance and followed Sasuke out of the ballroom, down the corridor, and out the massive double doors. Where was he taking her? Why does he want her—shouldn't he be with Kurenai?

There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

Sasuke led Sakura away from the castle like building and down a dirt pathway that led them into the woods. Sakura stopped, breaking free from Sasuke's grip. "What do you want?" she asked, feeling a bit annoyed. She could see him clearly from the big windows that filled the woods with light that came from the castle like building.

"I already told you—"

"Whatever you were going to say, you're just lying to yourself," Sakura interrupted him.

"And what makes you think that?" he countered, taking a step towards her.

Sakura stood her ground. "Because you have feelings for Kurenai-sensei. I saw you two, so I don't understand why you're here."

"Yeah, I have feelings for Kurenai, but no matter how hard I try and keep those feelings, you keep popping up in my mind." Sasuke took another step closer.

"No, you don't—"

"I do. Look, I've tried to deny what I'm feeling. We're complete opposites, but every time I see you, my heart beats faster than it normally should. I've never felt like this with Karin or Kurenai." Sasuke was inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"You're lying," she whispered, taking a step back.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and placed it over his chest once again. "I'm telling you, you're the only one who can make my heart beat like this. I'm not lying. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers." Sasuke intertwined his free hand with hers. Sakura felt chills run through her body. "This isn't the first time I've felt this way. I have ignored this annoying beating sound since I saw you perform on stage at school for the first time. I can't walk away anymore. I'm a little annoyed by the pull you have on me, Sakura."

Sasuke leaned down towards her. "I'm not letting you get away from me, Sakura. Do you understand?" His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

Sakura felt in a daze. Her eyes were half closed. Her heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second. The only thing she could do was nod before feeling his lips fit perfectly against hers.

* * *

_Finally, am I right?_

_Twenty-six chapters later, you finally get to read what you have been waiting for—a romantic kiss!_

_You have to build up the relationship before throwing in the romance. _

_This isn't Twilight, people… _

_Sort of kidding. Sort of. _

_Till next time~_


	27. Just for Tonight

_So today Naruto came to an end. I have so many feels spilling out of me that I wasn't mentally or physically prepared for it. As a salute to the greatest manga I have ever read, I am posting Saturday's chapter early. It has been one hell of a ride, Naruto. But, as any good manga, all good things must come to an end. _

_Just like this fan fiction. _

* * *

Where is she? They've been dating for only two weeks and already she's making him wait?

Ha.

Sasuke's not the type to wait around for a girl—he never waited for Karin when she was taking too freaking long. What makes her think he'll wait for her?

Sasuke began to walk towards the entrance gate of the school. But with every inch he took, his feet began to drag. Why was he so slow? Before he realized it, he was walking back towards the school. Does he care this much for this girl?

No.

He just wanted to tell her that he's not the type to wait, so if she wanted to walk with him she should hurry up. This isn't going to happen again.

Sasuke walked into the school hallway, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked for a certain pink haired girl…

His girlfriend to be exact.

Sasuke's heart began to beat rapidly at the mention of the word. He was losing his mind. Yeah, that's what was wrong with him—he was just—

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He took a step back and looked down a hallway to his right. A wooden chair was shoved up against a door, as though it were keeping something inside from coming out. No way. There is no way that she would be stupid enough to follow a bunch of girls who have the intentions of hurting her. Sasuke walked towards the chair. No sound was coming from the room. Was she actually in there? He removed the chair from its position, and quietly grabbed the door handle, twisting it slowly as though something were to explode if he opened it any faster. Light filled the dark room with every inch Sasuke opened the door.

He fully opened the door when he found Sakura on the floor—her knees brought up to her chest, hands covering her ears, eyes shut, rocking back and forth, and body shaking. She really is an idiot. He grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet. He could feel her tense up and start to pull away, but Sasuke's grip only tightened. She looked up into his eyes. "Defend yourself," he started, loosening his grip on her wrists, "or otherwise you'll be stuck by yourself in the dark every time you're alone. I can't be by your side all the time."—although he wanted to, no matter how much he couldn't—"Don't let them push you around, do you understand?" Sakura slowly nodded as the tears finally stopped. "Good." Sasuke fully let her wrists go as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

He felt her hands grip the back of his jacket. "I'm not the type to wait around," he said.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shirt, finally pulling away from him.

Sasuke wiped away the tears on her cheeks before taking her hand in his and leading her out of the closet and off school grounds.

Instead of waiting for the bus—since it had already left—Sasuke and Sakura walked the hour long walk towards their home. At the turning point where Sakura would go left and Sasuke would go right, Sasuke kept a hold on her hand and led her right.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, trying to stop.

"You have two options to choose as an excuse. Either I tell you the lights will go out later on tonight, or you're coming over because you followed a bunch of girls and made me wait for over an hour. Which will it be? Either way, you're staying with me tonight," Sasuke announced, never bothering to look back at his girlfriend. This was good enough punishment, right?

After several seconds of silence, Sakura said, "Lights."

Sasuke felt agitated. She couldn't even agree to the second one when it was the truth.

The walk to Sasuke's house was short and quiet as usual. Sasuke had gotten used to the fact that Sakura rarely talked to him when they were alone_ or _in public. He gets it, she's shy, but does she need to be _that _shy even when they're alone?

Sasuke felt Sakura squeeze his hand. He looked up at the sky and started to notice the sky getting darker. Was she already having problems with her eyesight? Thankfully for Sasuke, his house was down the street. He brought her closer behind him and led the way to his house. As Sasuke got closer to his house, he saw no cars in the driveway. Itachi must be at work still.

Sasuke unlocked the front door, and led Sakura in before closing the door behind them. Just as Sasuke was about to turn on the lights, the sound of a familiar car engine roared in his ears, and headlights shone through the window.

Sasuke froze.

Itachi was home already? He still had another four hours to go until it was time for him to get off work. Sasuke kept a tighter grip on Sakura's hand as he quickly led her down the hallway. He turned a hard left, quickly bringing Sakura into his room and pressing her against the wall. Sasuke quietly closed the bedroom door and locked it.

"S-Sasuke what—" Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth with his hand.

It was quiet as Sasuke listened to the sound of footsteps and a giggle. Sasuke wanted to hit his head against the wall. Of all the times in the world, why did Itachi have to bring a girl home when Sakura was here? There was another giggle and then a moan. Sasuke instantly covered Sakura's ears. She quietly gasped for air before starting to speak again, but Sasuke was quicker and kissed her. Sasuke was hoping that catching Sakura off guard could distract her from the loud moans outside his bedroom door.

What caught Sasuke off guard was that Sakura was actually _kissing_ him back. Sasuke didn't expect Sakura to be the type to kiss back.

.

Sasuke hadn't realized how intense their kiss was until they were gasping for air. Sasuke needed to control himself; he shouldn't take advantage of her already. At all actually.

She was different compared to Karin and Kurenai.

Sasuke couldn't hear the moans of the female outside his bedroom anymore. They must have moved to Itachi's room.

Sasuke removed his hands from her ears and towards her hands. The touch sent an electric shock through his fingertips. This was something Sasuke had never experienced in his lifetime.

Once Sakura's hands were in his, Sasuke led her to his bed and let her climb in and move towards the other side of the bed.

After Sakura and Sasuke both settled into bed, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her breath against his neck. Sasuke could sleep like this every day if possible.

"Just for tonight," he whispered.

Just for tonight, Sakura would have to sleep with the lights off.

Just for tonight.

* * *

_Did you fall for it?_

_Till next time~_


	28. Alone

_Hey, we're almost to chapter thirty. _

_Let's throw a party, and you're all invited—just as long as you all bring something. I'm cool with it._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Sakura asked, remembering the picture of young Sasuke with three other people that was placed oh so neatly on the mantel. They were walking to school rather than taking the bus. Sakura didn't understand why, but decided to not question it. He didn't answer her as he continued to walk ahead a bit faster. "Sasuke?" Why was he suddenly quiet?

Sasuke stopped walking, causing Sakura to stop in her tracks behind him. "I don't want to talk about it." And with that, he walked ahead leaving Sakura behind. There was that cold tone in his voice that told Sakura to stay away. The tone that first introduced them. Had she done something wrong?

OoO

Sakura sat at her desk with her elbow resting on her desk and palm supporting her resting chin. She walked to school alone after Sasuke left, and he paid no attention to her almost the whole day. She couldn't even look at Sasuke as she busied herself with a pen and piece of paper.

As she distracted herself, she could feel her eyelids grow heavy. She felt tired, but she was sure she had plenty of sleep. Maybe it was all the distractions in her everyday life that made Sakura so tired today.

"Haruno, Sakura." Sakura looked up from her blank paper and at Shizune who stood by the door. "Follow me please," she said as she walked out of the classroom.

Sakura grabbed her belongings, placed them in her bag, and left the classroom. Shizune gave Sakura an apologetic smile. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Sakura nodded as she smiled back at the familiar face. "Follow me." Shizune began to walk down the long hallway.

Sakura followed in tow as she passed other classes that were either quiet or loud. There was never really anything in between when it came to noise.

The two continued down every hallway and every set of stairs until they finally reached Lady Tsunade's office. "Just go right in," Shizune said, giving Sakura an encouraging push towards the oak wood door.

Sakura was a bit afraid of entering Lady Tsunade's room. She has been in her office many times, and she has had many conversations with Lady Tsunade, but no matter how many times Sakura had seen her or talked to her, she was still afraid. Sakura wasn't sure of whom she was scared of more, Karin or Tsunade.

It was sort of a tie breaking situation.

Either way, both females were frightening. The only difference is that Tsunade was a lot nicer to Sakura than Karin could manage.

Sakura sighed before knocking on the wooden door and opening it. "You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes," she said from behind her wooden desk placed practically in the center of the office room. "Take a seat." Sakura did as instructed. "It has been another month and I want to know if Sasuke Uchiha has been attending his classes in orchestra."

Ah. It was about Sasuke. The boy who seemed to hate her today.

"Yes, Sasuke has been attending orchestra class and every performance or meeting. He is doing everything flawlessly ever since he entered the class."

"That's good to hear. I'm a bit surprised to hear that he has yet to miss any classes. Something must be changing him." She went silent for a second. "Or _someone_."

Sakura looked away from Tsunade's impish look, feeling her face heat up. Sakura didn't change him.

Sasuke was the one who changed Sakura. He made her feel a bit more confident and a _lot _happier before they met. So whatever Sakura did to make Sasuke mad, she would have to apologize for it. She didn't like Sasuke ignoring her. It just made her feel alone again. She didn't want to be alone.

Not again.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade brought Sakura back down to earth. "You've been looking a little exhausted lately. Are you not getting enough sleep?"

"I've been feeling a little edgy these past couple of days. I'll be sure to get plenty of sleep when I go home today." Sakura smiled.

"Maybe you should go to the nurses and sleep a little bit there," Tsunade suggested.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm okay. I should be fine once I splash some water on my face."

Tsunade didn't look convinced, but nodded and dismissed Sakura. She stood from the chair and bowed before taking her leave.

Sakura began to make her way back towards her classroom, but made a quick stop in the bathroom to wake her up with water. She turned the faucet and cupped her hands together to collect a puddle of water. Leaning over the sink she splashed the cold water onto her face. Now she was starting to wake up. She was beginning to feel more alert now that the cold water had hit her face several times. After turning the faucet once again, she looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look tired.

Her eyes were a bit more exhausted looking than they usually were. Hopefully her class ends quickly so she can walk home and collapse in her comfy covers.

Sakura exited the bathroom and began to walk back towards her classroom until she heard a familiar voice call her name. Sakura stopped and turned around to see a familiar blond make his way towards her. "Hello, Naruto," she said with a smile displayed on her face.

"Hey, are you heading back to class?" Sakura nodded. "Sasuke seems a bit mad today, did something happen?" Naruto asked as they made their way down the hallway.

Sakura looked down in defeat. "I think I said something wrong and made him mad. I should apologize."

"It's not like you did something wrong on purpose. Sasuke is always sensitive to whatever people say. You mention a duck and he throws a big hissy fit." Sakura looked up at Naruto as he put his hands behind his head, staring off into space as though Sasuke's anger was nothing but a tiny fly on a wall. "Just go talk to him and everything will be fine. He should be in the music room." Naruto glanced sideways at her before giving a smirk. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Sakura nodded as she continued to walk with Naruto towards the destined area of where they would separate and go their different ways. Naruto continued to talk about all sorts of things as Sakura listened. She sighed quietly as she continued to listen.

Maybe talking to him about it would be a lot better than just staying quiet. That was the best option she had. The only option if it got him speaking to her again.

She felt tired again as they continued down the hall. She couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Sakura closed her eyes in hopes of getting a little sleep while walking.

Although it was probably not a good idea to sleep and walk. Has that ever happened before?

* * *

_I'm starting to make the chapters long now. _

_Is it working?_

_Till next time~_


	29. I Will Protect You

_Love the title. Makes you wonder who is protecting whom._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke sat on the plastic white chair. His elbows propped up on his knees and hands clutching his onto his hair. He didn't know how long he was staring down at the white tiled floor, or how long his ears have been ringing. All he wanted to do was start the day over. To not get mad at Sakura—to not leave her by herself and say no words to her.

This was his entire fault. It had to be—_he _was the one that got mad, not her.

It was a slow start. An agonizingly slow start. He got mad at her when she mentioned his parents. He didn't speak to her almost the whole day, and when she left with Shizune, it was already time for Sasuke to go to orchestra. He remembered sitting on the piano bench debating as to keep silent or speak to her. Takahashi was running late, so it was the perfect time for Sasuke to go look for her and say _something_ because the silence was killing him!

He remembers walking the halls in a debate with himself on what to say when he saw her. Naruto ran up to Sasuke with a panicked look on his face.

Everything was a blur after that.

Sakura had collapsed and was taken to the hospital.

Sasuke did notice how pale and exhausted she looked, but because he was being stupid, he said nothing. Tsunade was going to the hospital and allowed Sasuke and Naruto to join her.

He remembered seeing Sakura on the stretcher as they rushed her inside the hospital with nurses and doctors surrounding her. She looked so lifeless when they entered a room that Sasuke could not enter.

The last thing he heard before the doors shut was a nurse yell Sakura had no pulse.

This was his entire fault.

He wasn't there for her when she collapsed—he wasn't there for her at all! It wasn't just his fault. No, cancer was to blame for this as well.

This fucking cancer was taking her away.

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. He finally averted his eyes away from the tiled floor and to Naruto. The blond always had many expressions, but this was the first time Sasuke was looking at his friend with a sincere expression clearly displayed on his face.

"She can't leave yet," Sasuke muttered, feeling his body ever so lightly quake.

Naruto shook his head. "She's not leaving."

"What the hell makes you think that?"

Naruto grinned. "Besides the fact that she's Sakura with a big dream she's aiming for, she wants to apologize to you for pissing you off. So she won't be going anywhere until she decides it's time to go. Also you'd kill her if she died."

Sasuke laughed dryly as he leaned back in the plastic chair and rested his head against the wall. "I fucked up this time."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, too, letting out a sigh. "You sure did." Off into the distance, Sasuke could see Tsunade make her way towards the two. Both got up from their seats as Tsunade stopped in front of them. "Is she okay?" Naruto asked before Sasuke could utter any words.

Tsunade looked between the two teenage boys.

The short silence was killing Sasuke.

"She's okay." It was as though a huge wave of relief swept over Sasuke as he heard Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "The doctors managed to revive her. They're going to let her rest before taking some tests to see how bad things got. For now, the two of you should go home and get some rest as well. Jiraiya and Itachi are probably wondering where you two are." Sasuke was about to open his mouth in protest but was instantly cut off. "That's an order you two."

Sasuke obviously knew he was not going to win this battle.

He let out a barely audible sigh before giving a curt nod and began to walk with Naruto out of the hospital. The two teens passed various patient rooms and endless white halls. It seemed like forever until they finally found the entrance of the hospital.

The two teens entered the cool night air. The sun had already disappeared, and the moon shone ever so brightly on this dim day. Everything was a contradiction to Sasuke—no matter the situation.

Naruto sighed. "Want a ride home?"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, but Naruto's gaze was fixed ahead of him. Sasuke followed his gaze to see Jiraiya leaning against his white vehicle with his arms crossed over his chest. Jiraiya was a tall man with long white spiked-like hair. He wore a gray suit that gave Sasuke the guess that he just got off of work. What Sasuke thought was a motion for Naruto to get in the car was actually a motion for Sasuke to look past Jiraiya.

Off into the distance Sasuke could see a familiar black convertible parked off to the side. "My ride's here," Sasuke sighed before hitting fists with Naruto and walking towards Itachi's car.

He crossed the street and climbed into the passenger's seat of Itachi's car. Sasuke said nothing as he buckled his seatbelt and Itachi started the car. The two were silent the whole ride home. Sasuke stared blankly out the window unknowingly letting his mind wander back to Sakura.

Sasuke seriously wanted to hit something.

The car had come to a stop and the engine suddenly died. Sasuke came back from his thoughts.

He hadn't realized how short the ride home was.

Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He walked around the black vehicle and followed his older brother up the steps and towards the modern wooden door. He could hear Itachi shuffle with his keys and fiddle with the lock until the door finally opened. Itachi walked inside with Sasuke in tow as they took off their shoes and stepped on the wooden surface.

Sasuke watched as his older brother abruptly stopped in front of him. Itachi sighed before turning back around to face Sasuke. Then Itachi did something Sasuke had not seen in years. Itachi used two of his fingers and lightly hit Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke was a bit surprised by Itachi's sudden action, but he did not display it on his unruffled face.

"As your older brother," Itachi started.

_You will protect me, _Sasuke wanted to finish, but said nothing.

"I will protect you." Sasuke hadn't heard those words in a long time. "And as an adult"—Itachi began to walk down the hall towards his bedroom—"whatever breaks tonight, I won't hold you accountable for it."

Sasuke always looked up to his older brother.

Itachi became an adult when he was only a teenager in high school, but took on the responsibility of becoming Sasuke's mom and dad. Itachi was always there when Sasuke would get into trouble, and would _always _be there to lecture the younger brother when they reached home. Itachi never lived a teenaged life like Sasuke was and it always bothered Sasuke. The only thing Sasuke could do was be a better younger brother for Itachi.

"Thanks," Sasuke called to him as Itachi closed his bedroom door.

As Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke would have to become someone great in the real world. Letting Itachi down was not in the book.

* * *

_You have Sakura and cancer. Then we throw in a little bit of a brotherly bond, and there you go, a great chapter. _

_Till next time~_


	30. To Feel Loved

_Hello. _

_So I basically spoiled myself with Tumblr on The Last: Naruto the Movie. I mean, I practically know everything and I am happy. Don't get on the internet if you don't want to know what happens until you see the movie. You will never come back to reality. _

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura was a bit surprised that Naruto had stopped talking. Maybe he was a bit curious as to why Sakura was walking with her eyes closed.

Who knew that if you're tired, you will do anything to get _some _sleep.

Sakura let out a small sigh before opening her eyes. The hallway disappeared. Actually there was no hallway. The only thing Sakura could see was white. White was all around the young teen. Where was she? Sakura specifically remembers walking down the familiar hallway listening to Naruto talk about something. She closed her eyes for five seconds, and now she was in a white room. Naruto's once rambling voice was now replaced with a slow, constant beeping sound.

Sakura forced herself to sit up, leaning against the white bed frame. She turned her attention to the being sound to see a bunch of machines next to her bed. On the other side of the machines was a big window that revealed the city down below. Sakura began to look at her surroundings. A television hanging on the wall in the corner, a chair up against the wall in front of her, another chair next to her bedside with a wall shelf next to her. There was a slightly adjacent door behind the single chair. That could be the exit, but Sakura wasn't so sure. In the corner—opposite from the television—was a small hallway.

The continuous beeping sound brought Sakura back to her situation. She looked down at her arms to notice needles and other wires attached to her. Sakura knew she wasn't fully herself if she was taking so long to slowly realize where she was. After several more seconds of thinking, she finally realized she was in the hospital.

The big question was how did she end up in the hospital? What happened within those five seconds of closing her eyes?

There was a clicking sound then voices began to fill the room. The sound of heels meeting the ground began to fill the room as a woman emerged from the hallway. Another clicking sound and the voices were gone. The woman had her red hair up in a bun and wore a white dress with black heels. She looked up from her clipboard that was in her hands and towards Sakura.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're finally awake," she said with a pleasant smile displayed on her youthful face.

"What happened?" Sakura couldn't help but ask as she watched the woman make her way past Sakura's bed and towards the machines.

"You collapsed in school and were brought here."

"From exhaustion?" Could being _that _tired have caused so much trouble to bring her to the hospital?

"What?" The nurse glanced at Sakura before turning her focus back to the machine. "No. You didn't collapse because of exhaustion." The nurse finally turned her attention away from the machine and fully on Sakura. "You had a seizure."

Sakura stared at the woman in disbelief. "I was completely fine—I was only tired." Was this some sort of bad dream?

"One of your teachers began to notice something odd about you. You had trouble hearing others calling you, you constantly blinked, and had trouble with your words. After a while you seemed to be normal until you lost consciousness. You're a tough girl. We thought we had lost you—"

"Lost me?" Sakura stared at the woman with wide eyes. There was no way she could have died—it couldn't be possible, could it?

"Well for an hour…yes." The nurse gave Sakura a reassuring smile. "You fought through it and here you are." The woman gestured to Sakura with her free hand. Sakura was about to ask another question but the woman spoke again. "You are a rare case to suddenly die from a seizure. You're a SUDEP—or a sudden unexplained death in epilepsy. Young adults mainly experience this kind of situation where they can't control their seizures."

"Why did I have a seizure?" Sakura felt scared and _really _thirsty.

"Your cancer caused the seizure. You really are a tough girl to beat the battle against cancer this round. Are you thirsty?" she suddenly asked.

"Very," Sakura mumbled as she watched the nurse walk around Sakura's bed and pour a glass of water that was neatly placed on the counter. She handed Sakura the glass.

"It's sort of a side effect from the seizure." The woman smiled.

Sakura took a sip, feeling her hands slightly shake. "I'm scared."

The woman placed her hand softly on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up at the peaceful woman. "It's another _side effect_."

Sakura nodded.

OoO

Sakura rested her head against the cool surface of her table. It had barely been a week and Sakura was already let out of the hospital. It was strange to be let out so early. Sakura and Tsunade had talked to a doctor a day before she was let out. The doctor had explained to her that everything seemed fine. She was okay physically, mentally—everything. The doctor seemed quite shocked himself. Tsunade and the doctor had discussed treatments, and after several minutes of discussing, Sakura was set on having surgery. Sakura was surprised that her surgery wasn't any time soon. It was actually set for sometime in the future. She didn't question why it was planned for later, but she was glad that for now, everything seemed fine.

She stared at the glass of water that was placed on the table. She had planned to drink it over ten minutes ago, but seemed too preoccupied to have a drink. Sakura had to do her best to win the upcoming competition in two months. The winning prize was enough to pay for the surgery. Hotaka had told her about a competition that happens every other year. It wasn't just a cash prize but a better chance for Sakura to be noticed by the top schools. This was something Sakura _needed. _

There was a knock at the front door. Sakura slowly lifted her head. It was one in the afternoon, who would be coming to Sakura's house? Sakura rose from her seat and made her way towards the front door. She slowly opened the door to see a panting Sasuke on the other side of it.

Sakura stared at him a bit surprised. She had not seen him since the day she collapsed—and that was almost a week ago. "Sasuke," she somehow managed to say.

They stared at each other for a while. Sakura could not bring herself to say anything to him. She wanted to—she need to. She missed him. She missed him more than anything in the world.

His hand reached for her cheek but stopped inches from touching her. He seemed to hesitate at first but lowered his hand. Again he had the expressionless look on his face. He stared at her a bit longer before turning around and leaving her steps.

That was it? He was just going to leave like that?

"I don't understand," she called, taking a few steps outside her house. She watched him stop in his tracks and turn around to face her again. "I don't understand how you could have wanted to be with me." Sakura looked down, unable to look Sasuke right into his onyx eyes. "I'm nobody. I've lived alone almost my whole life. My parents never cared for me. No one really liked me. I'm afraid to meet new people—I don't have any friends. People hate me. I'm just—" Sakura hadn't realized Sasuke was standing in front of her until he lifted her chin with his forefinger. She stared at his onyx colored eyes. "I'm just…" She began to cry. "I just want to feel loved." Sasuke brought her into his arms. He hugged her tightly as her hands clutched the back of his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized as she began to shake. "Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to make you mad at me. Please don't hate me."

* * *

_You're not going to question me on cancer, are you?_

_Till next time~_


	31. Broken

_Let us continue down this path of brokenness. _

_I do now own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke woke up in an unfamiliar room. He lied under the blankets for a while as he took a minute to remember what happened the day before.

Sasuke remembered finally gathering up the courage to visit Sakura in the hospital after school, but Tsunade stopped him and told him where she would be. It had been almost a week ago and Sasuke had not visited her since the argument. It was his fault for her sudden collapse, he felt as though he didn't deserve to visit her. However, the stupid blond convinced the cold teen to visit her.

Now she wasn't even at the hospital and was already home. Is she some sort of superhuman to be okay after only one week?

It didn't matter; Sasuke had—no, _needed_ to go see her. Being away from her for so long was like being punched a thousand times in the stomach. It hurt more than it needed to.

Sasuke had taken the bus home, but instead of going in the usual direction, he went in the opposite direction. Each step he took was like dragging a lifeless body tied to his legs. He was slower than ever.

Sasuke eventually reached her front door and hesitantly knocked on the wooden surface. His heart was pounding loudly with each passing second as he waited for her to open the door.

Eventually the door opened. For starters, she looked _alive, _but she looked paler and weaker. The first thing Sasuke wanted to do was yell at her for almost leaving him, but the second thing he absolutely wanted to do was to just hold her. To feel her in his arms so he knew it wasn't a dream, but a reality.

"Sasuke," she said, and that only caused Sasuke to shut down. He couldn't find the words to say anything to her. Sasuke could only allow his hand reach for her cheek before stopping inches away from her.

He couldn't.

He couldn't do it.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to touch her. What if she broke under his touch? What if she yelled at him—to which he did deserved. No. He couldn't handle it. Sasuke lowered his hand and began to walk down the step and towards the sidewalk.

For the first time ever, Sasuke Uchiha was broken.

"I don't understand," she called, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks and turn to face his girlfriend. She was standing on the concrete steps barefooted. "I don't understand how you could have wanted to be with me." She was looking down, and Sasuke could not find any words to say to her. He truly was broken. "I'm nobody. I've lived alone almost my whole life. My parents never cared for me. No one really liked me. I'm afraid to meet new people—I don't have any friends. People hate me. I'm just—" Sasuke lifted her chin with his finger. He did not know when he walked up to her, but here he was, watching her eyes fill with tears. "I'm just…I just want to feel loved."

And that was it. Sasuke brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she began to tremble. It wasn't just Sasuke that was broken—she was broken as well. No wonder they fit together so easily. They were polar opposites, but two broken, polar opposites that attracted one another.

She clutched onto the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to make you mad at me. Please don't hate me."

He's the one who should be sorry. _He _was the one who messed up. Sasuke could never be mad at her. Even if he wanted to.

After finally understanding yesterday's situation, Sasuke realized that Sakura wasn't next to him. Sasuke was alone in her room. Her house was _very _traditional. She didn't have a bed—more like the whole blanket on the floor style. It was strange, but Sasuke slept comfortably on it even though he was used to actual beds. Sasuke got up from the ground and walked out into the hallway.

Nothing hung on the beige colored walls as he made his way into her living room. In the next, yet simple room was nothing but a white colored sofa and a white grand piano. She wasn't in there. Sasuke moved to the kitchen where an actual table was placed in the center of the room, but no sign of Sakura. Sasuke eventually looked all over the house to see that she was nowhere to be found. Sasuke pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to dial his old phone's number. There was a ring from his end and then a loud ringing noise from the kitchen. Sasuke made his way into the kitchen and noticed her phone placed next to a pile of books on the table.

Sasuke shut his phone, hearing the annoying ringing sound end on the other phone. Sasuke walked up to the pile of books and examined them. They were all about brain cancer. The contents list announcing what the cancer was, how you could get it, what the symptoms are, and so on.

Sasuke was feeling edgy as he placed the book down and made his way towards the front door. However, before he could make it halfway into the living room, the front door opened to reveal a dazed Sakura. He felt relieved as he slowed his pace and walked up to his girlfriend, but she wasn't looking at him.

He touched her cheek and watched her as she looked up at him out of her zombie like trance only to see her eyes fill with tears once again. "They—I—" Sasuke cupped her cheeks and slightly forced her to look up at him when her eyes began to wander. "They died six years ago—they never hated me. They loved me." She removed his hands from her cheeks and buried her face in his chest. She cried and cried as she continued to mumble words Sasuke couldn't make out.

OoO

Sasuke had somehow managed to get Sakura to fall asleep and was able to leave for school. As much as he didn't want to leave her, there was something at school he had to deal with.

When Sasuke finally reached the school grounds, the lunch bell had rung.

Sasuke ignored all the students that stared at him as he walked the halls and up the flight of stairs. He was aiming for one classroom that he _knew _she would be in, and to his luck, as he opened the door to find her standing next to her podium, there she was. She stared at him a bit startled. It had been so long since Sasuke actually _looked _at Kurenai, but there were no feelings as he stared at her.

"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked as she nodded and he closed the door behind him. "I want to apologize," he started as he made his way towards a desk at the front of the classroom. He sat on the desk and stared straight into her familiar red eyes. "I know the way I have been acting towards you is unforgivable, but as a teenage boy in love, I couldn't help myself. You were the first person I truly fell in love with, and I hope what I've done to you does not jeopardize your job."

She shook her head, giving Sasuke a soft smile. "What happened between us should not have happened. As an adult"—_you should have stopped it, _Sasuke wanted to say.—"I should have stopped it. I am flattered that I was your first love, but it seems as though you are deeply in love with someone else. More than your feelings for me." And with that, Kurenai walked out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Sasuke behind.

Deeply in love? Would Sasuke call it love with Sakura?

They haven't been together for that long and he was already in love?

That just seems strange. Completely and outright strange.

* * *

_I AM SO SORRY. _

_I've been gone for so long that I have no excuse for it…_

_School ended and I just forgot about this. _

_However, I should be back on track next year. Hopefully in January. _

_Until then, this is my apology chapter._

_Happy New Year._

_Till sometime~_


	32. Cruel Joke

Sakura sat at her kitchen table reading the thick book in front of her. There were so many things about brain cancer she didn't know how to comprehend all of it.

The symptoms list had all sorts of signs that Sakura felt a little afraid. Headache, weakness, seizures, clumsiness, difficulty walking—the list could go on.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder how many other people out in the world are suffering like her. How long had other people have their cancer? How long did they suffer? Did they beat it? Did they die? She couldn't help but wonder. She only had hers for a short amount of time, but other people had it for years.

She felt sorry for them.

"Other nonspecific symptoms and sings include the following: altered mental status, nausea, difficulty with speech," she mumbled as she continued on to read the list. "Gradual changes in intellectual or emotional capacity—" She stopped short. Her eyes stared at the one symptom that caused her whole body to shake. "Abnormalities in vision," she whispered.

OoO

Sakura burst through the office door, her breaths coming out short as sweat slid down the sides of her face. Her eyes stung from the forming tears as she stared at a surprised Tsunade.

"Sakura," she said, regaining her calm composure. "What are you—"

"Are you keeping something from me?" she interrupted.

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "What am I keeping from you?" she asked.

"I was reading a book on brain cancer, and one of the symptoms involved abnormalities in vision." Tsunade continued to look confused as Sakura continued on, "I had to think back when I was younger. I began to notice that when I was younger, several symptoms had happened to me when I was younger, but having problems with vision was the most obvious symptom." Tsunade's expression began to change. Sakura was getting somewhere. "Have I had cancer before?"

Tsunade turned her attention back to her paperwork. She did not look up at Sakura as she continued to write something down on her sheet of paper.

Sakura wasn't going to let Tsunade stay quiet. "Lady Tsunade, you have been my guardian for years. Have I been diagnosed with—"

"When you were nine, you were diagnosed with brain cancer." Sakura's mouth closed shut as Tsunade continued to look down at her paperwork. "Your parents helped you go through chemotherapy, and you were out of school for quite some time. When you were eleven, your parents brought you to my place so I could watch you while they went to visit the doctor. They were hit by an oncoming vehicle and were killed instantly. You were to live with me, but you refused to leave your house, so I ended up moving closer to you so I could keep an eye on you. The doctor was going to tell your parents that you were now cancer free."

Sakura stared at Tsunade in disbelief. That couldn't have happened. There was no way her parents had died—they left her!

"My parents," she began in a whisper, "never hated me?"

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. "What? What makes you think your parents hated you?"

Sakura couldn't remember what happened after her meeting with Tsunade, but when she began to focus on her surroundings, Sasuke stood in front of her with one hand on her cheek.

Her eyes began to blur as tears streamed down her cheeks. "They—I—" Nothing made sense to her. Her parents loved her—they cared for her. Why did she think they hated her? What happened to her when she was younger? She felt Sasuke cup her other cheek with his hand, forcing her to look at him. His onyx eyes were showing a different feeling she had never seen before. "They died six years ago—they never hated me. They loved me." She cried into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. She was mumbling things she couldn't understand through her sobs.

She was loved.

OoO

Sakura was awake. She was always awake.

It was becoming difficult for her to sleep when Sasuke wasn't around.

She refused to let her eyes open as she lied under the sheets.

The minute she opened her eyes she knew reality was going to hit her like a cruel joke.

She wanted to keep the reality she grew up with. She was diagnosed with cancer, and her parents left her six years ago. That reality was the best because it seemed so _real_.

Seemed.

Past tense.

That reality already disappeared. She lived that life just hours ago. Now she was living the life of a cancer patient of eight years.

Some joke.

This was the worst life she could live. She has no one. Sakura lives alone in this world.

Sakura's alone—

A cool hand touched her cheek.

She refused to open her eyes.

Whether the owner of the hand was a stranger or not, Sakura refused to open her eyes.

It wasn't until the smell of familiar shampoo and the unknown scent of something else invaded her nostrils that Sakura knew who it was.

He kissed her softly once.

This was a cruel joke.

Twice.

A cruel joke.

Three times.

Joke.

His lips never left hers the fourth time they met.

Reality…

Sakura replied to his kiss.

This was a cruel reality.

He ran his hand through her hair.

A cruel reality that knocked her off her feet.

She tried not to cry, but Sakura could only do so much before warm tears streamed down her cheeks. He stopped kissing her before she felt his cool hand wipe away her spilt tears.

"Sakura," he said. She wanted to open her eyes. She wanted to see him, but she was afraid. What if he wasn't there in reality? What if he disappeared in the cruel reality she would have to now live?

She didn't want that.

Sakura wanted to live in a world where he would be there. She wanted to live in a world where no matter who she was or where she was, Sasuke Uchiha would always be there.

"Sakura, look at me," he whispered.

She opened her eyes.

His onyx colored eyes stared right into hers causing Sakura's heart to rapidly beat.

He ran his thumb over her cheek. "As an Uchiha, I will protect you."

* * *

_I'm alive..._

_I'm hoping to get back into writing, so if you're still following this, I love you._

_Till next time~_


	33. Reality

_You know what, I have decided that I am not going to let some idiot drive me away from an account that I have built up for almost three years. _

_It's not fair for me or for all of you who read and love this fic! Screw him, right?_

* * *

Sasuke had contemplated as to whether he should go home or go back to Sakura's. At first he thought going home would be the best—maybe giving her some time to let it all out would be the best, but leaving her alone wasn't the best either.

He wanted to know what she was crying about this morning, but would asking be a bit too much? Sasuke didn't know.

He was smart, but not smart enough to understand her. It was strange though. He knew some things about Sakura, but Sasuke felt as though he didn't know all that much about her.

Sasuke had reached his front door. He pulled out his house key and stuck the key into the key hole before turning the lock and opening the door. The house was empty, as usual, as Sasuke closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes, and made his way towards the bathroom.

Once the door was closed behind him, Sasuke turned the shower knob and began to undress. He was ready for a warm shower and a moment to collect his thoughts.

After half an hour, Sasuke was dressed in black sweats, a white shirt, and a gray hoodie. All his mind could do was think, and no real answer came to Sasuke when he was dry and dressed.

Irritated with himself, Sasuke decided to leave his fate with a text. If Sakura didn't answer his text within ten minutes, Sasuke would go over to her house, and if she answered, he would stay home.

Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, Sasuke texted Sakura, and sat in silence waiting for a reply.

He waited, and waited. He did nothing but wait for a reply.

However, just after a minute had passed, Sasuke was already on his feet with his phone in one hand and his keys in the other. He walked down the hall and towards the front door. He slipped his shoes on, opened the front door, and took a step outside. When the door was closed and locked, Sasuke did not hesitate to make his way towards Sakura's house.

A minute had not passed and Sasuke was already heading over to her house. He made a deal with himself, and he couldn't keep it due to irritating feelings for the pink haired teen.

OoO

Sasuke stood in front of her door and gave a quick knock. When she did not open the door, Sasuke gave another, rather loud, knock. When she still did not answer, Sasuke grabbed the handle and turned it. To his surprise the front door was unlocked. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or cautions, but he ignored the feeling and made his way towards her bedroom.

Last time Sasuke was with Sakura, he had left her in her bedroom asleep. He wasn't sure if she would still be asleep, but it never hurt to check before he looked anywhere else.

When Sasuke reached her bedroom door, he quietly slid it open to see her figure still on the ground where he had left her.

He let out a small sigh and made his way towards her. He stood at the edge of her roll up and stared down at her. She wasn't breathing heavily and made no movements. She was awake.

Sasuke got to his knees and lied next to her on his side. She looked troubled. She didn't look like her peaceful self when she was asleep. She looked as though she was thinking about things that she did not want to think about. Her brows furrowed with her lips slightly pouting.

Sasuke touched her warm cheek, and Sakura refused to open her eyes. She was being stubborn.

Sasuke moved closer. Her warm breaths was hitting his lips. The familiar scent of strawberries and soap invaded his nostrils, and Sasuke welcome the familiar scent with content. She still refused to open her eyes even with Sasuke that close to her. Knowing that the closeness to her was not going to have her open her eyes, Sasuke placed his lips on hers. His heart refused to calm down even when he had only kissed her once, and he couldn't help himself when he wanted to kiss her again. And Sasuke did just that. Sasuke kissed her a second time. A third time. He could feel her leaning ever so lightly into the kiss. He knew she wanted to kiss him again, and so when he kissed her for the fourth time, Sasuke's lips never left hers.

His hand that once cupped her cheek was now running itself through her short, pink hair. He was getting lost into the kiss. He could feel himself forgetting where he was or what he was doing there. All Sasuke wanted was to kiss her for as long as he wanted and how roughly he wanted. He was always selfish when it came to kissing, but Sasuke was always careful when it came to kissing Sakura. He never let his selfish needs take over, so when he was ready to let his selfishness take over, he heard a small whimper.

He stopped kissing her and leaned back to notice her spilt tears. His hand came back to her cheek to remove those unwanted tears, and she still refused to open her eyes. Sasuke wasn't going to lie when he said he felt a little irritated with her. If she wasn't going to open her eyes willingly, Sasuke would force her to open them

"Sakura," he said, feeling her tense up and her eyes remaining closed. Sasuke quietly sighed. She refused to look at him.

Sasuke wasn't going to give up just yet. "Sakura, look at me," he whispered and watched as her eyes slowly opened. Her jade colored eyes were glassy and tired looking. She had cried her eyes out all day today, and Sasuke didn't know exactly why.

"As an Uchiha," he began. Sasuke was always told that he would be protected by his older brother, but who would protect her? She already had no one, so no one would protect her. Except for him. "I will protect you."

OoO

A couple of hours, Sasuke would guess, since he entered her house. A couple of hours Sasuke lied next to Sakura with her arms wrapped around his waist. And he liked it. Sasuke liked the peace and comfort she gave him. So when Sakura finally moved away from him and sat on her knees, he was disappointed.

Sasuke sat up and watched as Sakura got to her feet and left her bedroom. Sasuke followed after her. She entered the kitchen and poured a glass of water and handed it to him. He quietly took it and watched her as she poured herself a glass and took a sip.

She hadn't talked to him yet. She had said nothing to him practically all day.

Was she going to tell him what was wrong?

Would she confess everything that was causing her to cry and go hysterical?

Her eyes met his.

"I've had cancer since I was nine-years-old," she began and Sasuke remained silent, "my parents left me with Lady Tsunade so they could meet with a doctor," she trailed off before regaining her pace. "They died on the way in a car accident."

Sasuke remained silent as he watched her struggle with the words she had just said. She wasn't used to the reality that was thrown at her. She wasn't used to knowing the unknown truth.

"I want to know," she struggled. Her stare was hard on his. "I want to know what your parents are like."

There it was again. That trigger.

That trigger that caused Sasuke to turn cold and walk out of Sakura's house without a word.

Who the hell was she to ask such a question?

Does she no know what happened the last time she had asked that same question?

Does _he _not remember what happened the last time she asked that question?

Sasuke stopped. Of course he remembered. Sakura had almost died that day. What would happen now if he continued to go home? Would she die?

Would Sasuke want that?

No.

He didn't want that one bit.

Sasuke turned around, deciding to go back to Sakura, but stopped immediately when he saw her right behind him panting.

"How is this fair?" she asked, but did not bother waiting for Sasuke to reply. "I told you everything about me, yet you won't tell me one thing about you." Sasuke took a step towards her, but Sakura took a step back. "This isn't fair. I thought I could trust you." Sasuke took another step forwards, and Sakura took a step back. "I thought you finally changed into someone different, but I guess I was wrong—"

Sasuke reached out towards her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he said, loosening his hold on her so he could press his forehead against hers. "I was…"

Sasuke sighed. "I was ten when I waited outside the school gates for my parents. I begged them the night before to pick me up. I refused to take the bus home. When it was already dark out, my brother came to pick me up. I refused to go with him. I wanted my parents to come for me, but my brother told me that my parents we're hit by a car on the way to pick me up. Because I wanted to be picked up by my parents, they died."

Sakura's hands suddenly went up to cup his cheeks. Sasuke leaned back enough to see her not looking at him. Her eyes were on him, but not looking _at _him. The night sky prevented Sakura from actually looking at his broken figure, but when her fingers brushed away some unannounced tears, Sasuke knew that she understood his pain.

Sasuke had always been afraid of reality. He was afraid of waking up and finally realizing that his parents were dead. He was alone, but he was stupid not to notice that his brother, Naruto, and now Sakura were there for him in reality.

Sasuke was stupid.

But if facing reality meant that he would have Sakura, Naruto, and his brother, he would face the reality that was waiting for him.

He wasn't alone in this world.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Calm down, my loves._

_Till next time~_


	34. Love Hurts

**_Love Hurts_**

Sakura Haruno can finally say she's in love. Although she had only dated for such a short time, Sakura is in love with Sasuke Uchiha. However, with her own personal problems and new ones coming her way—good and bad—she never knew love could hurt until Sasuke entered her life.

* * *

_Well Opposites Attract ended. I felt like it was a perfect time to end it and start the second part!_

_Everything else you are wondering about will most likely be answered in the new fic. _

_Thank you for all the love and support for this fic. It took a year to write it, but I am glad to know that so many of you love this story. I appreciate all of your favs, reviews, and follows._

_I hope to see all you Opposites Attract fans in the second part!_

_Till next time~_

_-Hartwood (aka Fairah)_


End file.
